Bats are Blind
by RoseNightenDove
Summary: Kuronue gets stuck with a rule following girl for a school project. Now they must learn to work together or they could fail. NOTE: AU, Kuronue x OC
1. Chapter 1

Official Summary: Kuronue is the run of the mill bad boy. His only true friend is the smartest kid in the school—Kurama Minamino. When the history teacher refuses to let them work together on a project, Kuronue gets paired up with a young woman who lives to follow the rules. Will Kuronue be able to teach her that rules are meant to be broken or will she be able that the rules are there for a reason before he breaks one too many rules? Or she'll just learn how blind bats truly are.

Note from Author: Welcome everyone to my third official Story/Pairing. If you haven't already, there is the Butterfly Saga featuring a pairing between Kurama and an OC and also the Courage to Feel about an empath who Kurama helps to realize that being human isn't a bad thing. I welcome all of you to go read those if you haven't.

Also, this story is going to take part in a universe where there are no demons (AKA an alternate universe). There is no Lord Koenma, Yusuke, Team Urameshi, etc. The only characters that I will have in here that were from the anime will be Kuronue and Kurama.

Now, without further ado: Bats are Blind

Chapter 1

"You will do as you are instructed Mister Kuronue." The teacher said calmly, her blue-grey eyes holding his own black ones. She had started only a few weeks ago and yet she held most of the student's attention. She was rough and ready to deal with any troublemaker, such as the tall junior that had entered her class late for the last time. She'd heard about him from the other teachers and while she didn't like to judge a book by its cover as the old saying went, it seemed he was living up to the cover pretty well.

"I want to work with Kurama. We always work together." Kuronue said from the back of the class room where he lounged. His black hair was pulled back into a pony tail that fell to the beginning of his shoulder blades. His black eyes were locked with the teacher. He couldn't believe that because he was late once, she was going to keep him from working with his best friend on a project that was half their grade—especially a project that would take half the semester to finish. Ugh he just wanted to walk out but knew that he'd never get to work with his best friend if he did that.

"Kuronue, you aren't the only one that is unhappy about this situation." The teacher said, seeing the girl she had picked to be his new partner shift uneasily in her own seat.

The teacher liked her. Naomi Daiki was a dedicated worker that had wanted to work alone when they had picked partners. That had been five minutes before Kuronue had felt he could grace them with his presence. Now the girl would have to work with him because there was no one left in the room that didn't have a partner already.

"Then why not shift us around? Let me work with Kurama and give that chick the partner he frees up." Kuronue argued, keeping the teacher from continuing on. How hard could it be? They had only been working together for 4 minutes. They couldn't have gotten _that_ far in their preparations.

"You gave up the chance to work with your friend when you decided to be late Mister Kuronue. I will not have any more discussion on it. You will work with Miss Daiki or will receive a zero for the semester's main project." The teacher told him, watching him for another challenge.

"That's not fair! I had a real reason for being late. You can't penalize me for being late." Kurama argued, sitting up straight in his desk, glaring up at the woman. He knew that when they got this new teacher it would be stupid. She treated him like a child and he didn't like that one bit.

"Oh, and what was the reason Mister Kuronue?" the teacher questioned, looking at the troublemaker.

Kuronue looked up. What had kept him from getting to class on time?

"_Hey there. Are you new in this school or have you just been hiding from me?" he had asked a girl that he had seen in the lobby of the school talking to a few friends. She'd been pretty at least. Golden hair floated around her shoulders as blue-grey eyes turned to survey the young man. She most definitely wasn't Japanese, but was a beauty anyway. _

"_Yes I am new, and you are?" She asked as politely as she could, her 'friends' trying to pull her away. They at least knew his reputation at least. _

He couldn't help but grin at the memory of hitting on the girl (quite successfully, he might add since he had her new phone number in his pants pocket). "I had to show someone, who was new, where here classroom was." He announced triumphantly. To him it seemed like a reasonable reason to be late for class.

The teacher just stared at him. She remembered her own years as a high school student for they weren't that long ago, but she had never heard this excuse for being late. She had to admit that it was creative. But there was no way to verify it and so she only scowled. "I'm sure Mister Kuronue. Whether you were late for an important reason or not, you are going to be working with Miss Daiki on this semester's project. If you don't like it, get it done quickly and you won't have to deal with her for much longer." The teacher suggested with an icy smile before turning back to helping the group she had been ignoring since Kuronue had started this argument.

She didn't see him send a glare her way as he pushed himself down in his seat. He wouldn't work with someone he didn't know. For all he knew this Daiki-chick would boss him around like no one's business. His view of the teacher was interrupted as a young woman sat in the desk in front of him. He noted obvious discomfort in her face, but she didn't hesitate to pull out a notebook and putting it on his desk before searching for a pen. He took the time she was getting ready to study the girl.

She sat in the school uniform, filling it well for her five foot eight height. She maybe weighted 145, 150 at best. She wasn't fat by far, but she wasn't one of the super skinny girls either. Her red hair was pulled back in a pony tail as her hazel eyes searched her bag for a pen. She was definitely one of the girls that Kuronue wouldn't get caught dead with. She was a bookworm from what he did know, and he had enough of that from Kurama.

Finally she found a pen and turned her brown mixed with green eyes locking on him, assessing him for the first time. Naomi wasn't impressed. She had spent her last semester working on not catching anyone's attention. While being half American meant little now that it was 2007, she was the only one besides her father who had the red hair in the family. She'd been the victim of bullying by boys just like Kuronue who had found her an oddity that stuck out.

"I guess we are stuck together." She finally announced, her voice crisp and straight to the point. She didn't want to spend any more time with him than she had too. The rest of the classroom was working together, the noise rising as they competed to be heard over the group next to them. Naomi would have preferred to work by herself and get this done in a weekend rather than be forced to use the class time for it.

"Listen, whatever your name is, I'm not working with you." Kuronue said bluntly, looking away across the room as if she was nothing more than a fly that had passed by him.

Naomi scowled at him and then started to pack her things away. She had been willing to give this a go. She really had. But if he was going to act like this, she wasn't going to fight about it. "Fine. Then I hope you like a failing grade." She told him, slinging her bag over her shoulder and preparing to leave. She wasn't snobbish. Not really. She just didn't like people like Kuronue and preferred to work alone. It went faster that way.

She stuffed the pen she had been about to use into her bag as Kuronue groaned and grabbed her wrist. If it was working with this girl or getting a failed grade, he supposed he'd be force to work with her. He'd talk about it with Kurama that evening when they met up to hang out.

She froze and looked down at him, her hazel eyes dangerous. "If you don't let go, I'll be force to do something pretty nasty to your hand, and then you'll never be able to use it again." She threatened, though she wasn't really sure how she'd do that with him being almost six three in height.

_Spunky this one_ he thought with a laugh to himself. He supposed she wouldn't be that bad to work with after all, especially if she kept trying to threaten him uselessly. "I'll work with you. I need to pass this class in order to graduate next year." He admitted and released her hand. He then relaxed back in his seat and tilted his head to one side. "So what are we going to be doing again?"

Naomi stared at him. He had thrown nine kinds of hell and didn't even know what the project was about? She slumped down into the seat she had just been in while staring at him. She was never going to get through this fast enough she finally decided. Sighing she pulled out her notebook again and took a sheet that explained everything for the project and handed it to the late student.

Kuronue skimmed it and started to scowl.

_Points: 100 _

_Subject: Groups must choose one act in Japanese history prior to the World Wars that has made a great impact on the way things are run today. _

_Students will need to present this in both a speech to the class and a poster for the end of semester History Fair. _

He looked up at her as the listed objectives for the project went on. "Are you serious? This is a whole semester project." He demanded, sounding far angrier than he had earlier that he didn't get to work with Kurama. He hated school. He couldn't wait to get out. This was going to drag on the whole semester which meant Kurama would be too busy to hang out soon if he was the excellent student he pretended to be in front of everyone else.

"Exactly why everyone got here early in order to get the partner they wanted. Even your friend Kurama got here earlier than normal." She explained, taking the piece of paper back and flipping to a new page in her notebook that wasn't doodled on. She uncapped the pen and began to doodle in the margin of her notebook without noticing.

"How would they know to get here early? I didn't even know there was a project for this class." Kuronue demanded and the girl pulled out another piece of paper and gave it to him. His eyes scanned this one quickly as well:

_History Syllabus_

…_  
>Dates to Remember:<em>

…_  
>September 24th: Students must be present for group projects for this trimester will be picked and assigned. Students may choose their partners if they arrive on time. Late or absent students will have no choice in which they are partnered with.<em>

It went on to list other projects and things that were important, but Kuronue only groaned in anger. He had lost the syllabus long before now and wanted nothing to do with this girl. In fact he wanted to go over and throw the syllabus in the teachers face and tell her she should have warned them.

"She also said last Friday to arrive early if we wished to pick our partners ourselves." Naomi said as she continued to absently doodle in the margin after writing topic on the first line of the paper. "So what do you want to do? Or are you still on the 'I'd rather be out screwing some pretty girl' fence?" She was no innocent maiden as many believed her to be. In fact she figured she was the least innocent of her family who prided itself on its innocence. This made Kuronue's mouth drop however as he looked at the girl who seemed absent from the room as if she were a thousand miles away with someone else entirely.

"Excuse me?" He choked out at last before laughter took over. _Definitely spunky_. He told himself as he tried to get his laughter under control. He could see Kurama looking at him oddly and he finally got it under his own control again. "Did you just suggest something that most women would blush at?"

She looked up from her paper and tilted her head much like he had earlier. "Listen, I know your reputation for being the bad boy and a player around here. I don't care. Let's get this stupid waste of valuable time done so we can each go our separate ways." She explained, pulling out her history text book quickly out and opened to a page.

Kuronue leaned forward and looked at the page she had opened too. He had a feeling that he would have fun, even if he wasn't working with Kurama. One step at a time really.


	2. Chapter 2

BAB: Chapter 2

It didn't take long for the young woman to take complete control of the situation. She picked the topic (with Kuronue's agreement of course), set up a schedule for when they should get certain things done (in a way that got them done quickly), and was about to suggest an outside class meeting time when the bell rang.

Time for the next class before they had even gotten a look at the real topic of the project. She sighed and started to pack up when a shadow covered her. She looked up into the emerald green eyes of Kurama Minamino. While she felt nothing but anxiety over working with Kuronue, she would have rested a lot easier if she had gotten Kurama. She scanned him quickly though as he stood in her way. She turned her eyes to Kuronue as she pushed herself to a standing position. She was practically sitting on the top of the desk.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow in class, yes?" She asked as the teacher left the room. Thankfully this class was right before lunch and so they had plenty of time to waste before she would have to ignore him for the rest of the day.

"Sure, whatever you want, leader." He said sarcastically. While he liked having everything planned out and not having to worry about much (she had only given him the minimalistic part of the project to worry about), he didn't like her high and mighty attitude that she had. She ran everything like a general in an army—wanting a date for every part of their project. It was much less stressful to just do things in a relaxed way.

"So you are Miss Daiki. I am sorry that you have to deal with Kuronue. He's really a good worker if you can get him to work. Isn't that right Kuronue?" Kurama asked, turning mischievous eyes on the dark haired friend. Kuronue didn't like it when Kurama got that look in his eyes. They ended up getting into even more trouble when he did. One would think it was the other way around, but no. Kuronue got into trouble yes, but never as much as he did when he was trying to impress Kurama.

"Oh sure, laugh it up Kurama. Why didn't you warn me about getting here on time? You know I lost the syllabus at the beginning of the semester." Kuronue protested, before looking at the girl that was trying to scoot away without touching Kurama. "This by the way was because some stupid person poured their beer all over my notebook. True story." She turned to stare at him.

_Beer?_ She asked herself before shaking her head, noting that Kurama kept shifting in a way that kept her from moving away from them. She swallowed. It was always like this. She just wanted to go back to her desk and have lunch but these people wouldn't let her. "Excuse me. I really must go." She said, "Lunch is only so long."

"Yes, I know. If Kuronue would stop talking, I was going to ask you to join us on the roof for lunch." Kurama said turning his full charm on the young woman who had frozen. "It'll be fun." Kurama turned to look at his friend just in time to see a look of 'have you lost your mind?' cross Kuronue's face before he schooled it back to its calm arrogance.

Kuronue and Kurama had grown up together and knew each other to read what the other was thinking by looking into their face- a funny little gift that they had discovered when they had been in a tough situation many years before. Kuronue had only needed that moment to know that Kurama was planning some great trick that centered on this young woman. While he was sure that it wouldn't harm her, Kuronue was interested.

But he had to admit the look of pure shock on the young woman's face was priceless and well worth the confusion on his end. "Yes, why don't you. We can get a little bit of the project done and have one less meeting to have. And the sooner I can get back to never talking to you again." Kuronue said indifferently as he rose from his chair, pulling his bag with him which held his lunch. He was surprised at how, even though she was tall for a girl, she was still so … small compared to the two boys. Despite being five foot eight, she was still easily three inches shorter than Kurama and a full seven inches shorter than himself.

Lunch? With the two boys? Her cheeks flushed a light pink as she stared up at them. She never felt so small in her life. But then the roof offered lots of places for her to get away if they tried anything. "Fine, okay. I'll meet you up there. I need to let my brother know." She replied and finally slipped way. She held her bag close as she practically ran from the room to the amusement of Kuronue.

"So, Kurama, what are you planning?" Kuronue asked as he led the way up the stairs to the roof to wait for his new work partner.

"A glorious plan. That's all you need to know." Kurama asked with a mysterious chuckle before he pushed his way out onto the roof.

It was three minutes later that the young woman stood on the inside of the hallway that led to the roof, her hand resting on the latch that would open the door and let her out. Her younger brother was hanging out with his friends and hadn't wanted to come with her. She would be alone with these men. And on top of that they could get into trouble being on the roof. While it wasn't really a rule, it was close enough to one to make her nervous.

She swallowed and opened the door and exited onto the roof, her lunch clutched close to her. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Kurama swept over to her and took her by the waist. He swept her over quickly to where Kuronue already waited with his own lunch unpacked. "Welcome at last Miss Daiki." Kurama said as he took her lunch and tossed it to Kuronue who caught it lazily and started to open it.

Naomi gasped as he touched her on the waist and then she rushed forward to grab at her lunch as it went sailing. And then she was watching as Kuronue started to pick through it and she stalked forward grabbing it and sitting away from him, putting her lunch on her lap. She eyed the young man that had closed the roof door as he sat down as a sort of mediator between the two—dead center but off to the side a little so they formed a triangle.

She pulled out a fiction book and opened her lunch the rest of the way and started to eat. She hadn't been fooled by the 'we can work' ploy that Kuronue had tried to pass off as being right. If she was going to deal with them, she might as well finish her book. She started to eat with one hand and hold the book open with the other, ignoring the boys.

"What are you reading?" Kurama asked, interrupting her reading as Kuronue pulled out a beer and held it out to her. Her eyes landed on the drink and widened before flicking to Kuronue.

"Erm, no, thank you, you aren't even supposed to have that one school property, much less have it now. You aren't of age." She chastised, her frown deepening. And she had thought her day couldn't get any worse with being paired with Kuronue.

" 'Of Age'," Kuronue said with a roll of his eyes and handed it to Kurama who just took it and placed it in front of himself by his water bottle. "Of age can be any age in my book. What does it matter if we take a drink of it now or when we are a few years older?" He asked before opening his own and taking a long swig. He wasn't an alcoholic; he just wanted to shock her. He was actually more of a wine person if it came down to choosing between the two.

"Anyway," Kurama said, giving Kuronue one of the looks that said back off before turning to smile winningly at the young woman who still stared at Kuronue as if he had lost his mind. "I and my partner are going to meet up later this evening to work on our project at my house. I'm going to order in some pizza and I thought I'd invite you two to it as well. Make it a sort of study session. Exchange ideas and the like."

Naomi hadn't expected that. Of all things, she had expected Kuronue to try some stupid stunt to get her to change places with Kurama. She flicked her hazel eyes to look at him and noticed he hadn't been expecting it either. He was sitting straighter and not drinking his illegal drink. Gah, if she had to deal with him, it would be better if they were with others she thought. "If Kuronue doesn't mind, that sounds like a fine idea." She finally said and started to eat again. She only had thirty minutes of lunch left. If she didn't hurry and finish her lunch and get away from these boys she'd never get her book done.

"Miss Daiki," Kurama asked, bringing her attention back to him and away from her book, "Do you want to come over later this afternoon or would you feel safe to walk to my house with Kuronue? I'm afraid that if neither of us walks to my house with him, he'll never show up."

_Walk home with Kuronue? _ She thought, swallowing back a wave of fear.

"Oi! I'll show up Kurama, you don't have to assign me a babysitter." Kuronue yelped, staring at him with indignation.

"For some strange reason I don't quite believe you." Kurama said with a laugh and looked at Naomi. "So what do you say Miss Daiki?"

"Erm, I guess that'll be fine. If Kuronue doesn't mind I'll have to drop my brother off at home first. Mother prefers if we walk home together. And I'd have to get my research materials." She said softly, looking at the others before returning to her food.

"But that will take us completely out of our way." Kuronue complained, not knowing where she lived.

"Actually not that much. I follow you two home for about two blocks before we get to my home. Well, at least, I'm pretty sure you two are the ones that I end up seeing on the sidewalk in front of me some of the times." Naomi explained, taking a bite of rice.

"Then that's perfect!" Kurama said pleasantly and began eating his own lunch. "Naomi will walk with Kuronue since I'll be leaving the school a bit early. My mother has an overnight stay at the hospital scheduled for today." He said it off hand but Kuronue sat up and stiffened.

"Is she all right?" Kuronue and Naomi asked—Kuronue in worry; Naomi out of curiosity.

"She's just getting a checkup to make sure that the illness is all gone before her wedding this summer." Kurama told them with a laugh. Kuronue could see the worry echoing in the back of his gaze that he would never let others see.

"That's good." Kuronue said and looked away, taking another sip of his beer. He was really only drinking this to give her a shock. He made a large sigh and rose. "I'm going to take a walk. Not really that hungry and I want to see if I can find that girl I was talking to earlier." Quickly, before either could stop him, he left.

Naomi looked at Kurama and then back at her lunch. "Thank you for inviting me, Kurama." She said and went back to finishing her food and reading. Kurama was content to watch her frown at the book as it took turn after turn and to eat his own food.


	3. Chapter 3

Note from Author: -coughs a few times- Some of you may be wondering why I haven't updated in a few days. The reason? I've been holed up in bed trying to get over a horrible, horrible case of the common cold. x3 Along with that I was being pumped full of anti-cold pills which put a stopper on my nice little writing area in my brain. Thankfully I'm on the mend (though still a little sick). -ROSEY

Chapter 3

The siblings waited outside the gates of the school. Kyu Daiki stood playing a game boy while his sister read a book as she leaned against the wall. They both seemed to be off in their own separate universes as they waited for Kuronue to join them at the end of the day.

Naomi pulled out her watch and checked the time. He was fifteen minutes late. She'd give him another five minutes and then they would start walking home on their own. She knew that this had been a bad idea. Her, alone, with Kuronue at Kurama's house without parents? Sure there was one other girl that was going to be there, but there wasn't going to be much help if she never showed up. And there was no guarantee that Kurama's partner was going to show up.

All these worries played horrible pranks with her stomach as she waited and read the last few pages of her book. Then, with nothing else to do she stuffed it into her bag and turned to her brother. "Come on Kyu. Best be getting home before Mom and Dad do." She said, starting on the trek back to their home. They had walked maybe ten feet when she heard her name being called.

She turned to see the tall junior running towards them from the opposite direction. She'd known he skipped. It was kind of obvious when you had all the same classes together and the other just happened to go missing after lunch. He had obviously found time to change into clothes that were more suitable in his mind. He now wore a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with a black abstract picture on it.

She frowned at him as she stopped in her walking. She had almost gotten out of having to deal with him anymore for this day. She guessed she wasn't going to get that wish. "Hold on Kyu. I have to see if he really is going to study this evening or if he's just going there to party with Kurama." She said as she held her book bag in front of her, her head tilted to the side. Her brother just grunted in response, too absorbed in his game to notice Kuronue until it was too late.

"You are late." She pointed out, bringing her brother's attention up from his game at last. He seemed to have frozen at the sight of the giant that stopped next to his sister. While two years younger than Naomi, Kyu was about her height and he felt like a midget next to the six foot figure near them. He also knew about his reputation from the rumors that he had heard.

"Yeah, yeah. I got busy. Let's just get over to Kurama's house so we can get this little study thing over with. It wasn't my idea to meet outside of class." Kuronue said casually as he started to walk towards his friend's house.

"I thought we were going home Naomi." Kyu said softly as she rolled her eyes and followed Kuronue who seemed very happy to lead them the way to their house.

"I'm dropping you off and leaving a message for our parents so they don't freak out. We have a project we have to work on together and his friend who's in our class invited us over to work on it together." Naomi said vaguely. The best thing she could do to keep her parents from freaking out was make sure they knew that it was to be focused solely on their work. Kyu gave her a quizzical look but shrugged it off and decided not to ask. He turned his attention back to his game, knowing that Naomi would steer him out of danger if anything was in front of him.

It took them ten minutes to walk the distance from the school to their home because Kuronue walked almost as if there was a heard of stampeding animals behind them. It didn't same much to Naomi that he wanted to work on their project. She was steeling herself to be the only one to work on it the whole time they were gathered this evening. She unlocked the front door and walked inside with her brother, dropping off her bag and gathering a few materials in a messenger bag that she would use to work on the project. She paused in the doorway to her room and looked back, trying to figure if she wanted to change clothes or not.

Putting the messenger bag outside in the hallway she reentered her room and changed into a pair of jeans with a signature at the bottom of the left leg and an oversized red t-shirt that had two panda's sitting next to each other. She pulled on some tennis shoes to complete the outfit and brushed her hair back into a high ponytail which caused it to fall to her shoulders. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Something seemed weird about her outfit, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Shrugging off the feeling she rushed out of the room, grabbing the bag as she went.

Writing a note to her parents explaining her vanishing act, she went out onto the porch, calling back for her brother to come make sure the door was locked once she was gone. She looked around and saw Kuronue leaning against the lamppost that was on the sidewalk just outside her house. He looked up from his phone as she stopped in front of him.

"I was about to come in there and—"He started and then noticed her outfit. That explained why it took so long. He was surprised at her choice of clothes though. He'd pictured her as the kind of girl that thought they needed to always wear a skirt everywhere—or at least something that looked 'pretty'. "Nice t-shirt." He told her before turning and leading the way towards Kurama's house.

"Thanks." She replied and followed him. "So how far is it from here?"

"It's three more blocks down. If we hurry we'll bet therein maybe fifteen minutes."

"Okay."

And with that there was silence the rest of the way to Kurama's house. Naomi was preoccupied with remembering the way that would bring her home along with watching her surroundings. Her parents had beaten into her that you couldn't trust anyone at a young age. Stranger Danger had been a key lesson for her and her brother though they never were told why. She'd gone along with it and had picked p a few tools from those lessons—such as how to make sure that anyone they ran into hadn't 'ran into' them before.

It took them a good 20 minutes to reach Kurama's house since every step of Kuronue's was two steps for the girl. When they finally stopped outside of a house, Naomi felt as if her legs were going to fall off. She looked nervously at the house though as Kuronue rushed up and pushed the front door open without knocking. She wanted so much to scold him for it, but decided that it wasn't a good idea. She didn't know how close Kurama and Kuronue were. Maybe they were close enough for this not to be an insult.

However, by the time she entered the house and had put her shoes next to the three other sets near the front door, Kuronue and Kurama were nowhere to be seen. She looked around and sighed. She should have known this was a bad idea. She headed towards where there was the noise of talking. She found herself entering a large living room where the furniture had been pushed out of the way for a round table where there was drinks and food waiting for them. She noticed, to her disapproval, that Kuronue already had a soda in his hand and was stuffing food into his mouth.

Naomi slowly walked over and sat down to the other girl that was Kurama's partner. Kurama smiled at her and looked over at Kuronue who was fiddling with a stereo. "What are you—"

The song TNT by ACDC began to blare out of the speakers. Kurama only smirked and went back to talking with his partner. He knew what was going to happen now that Kuronue had found _that_ radio station. He might as well get as much work as he could get done before Kuronue's happy and mischievous side took over.

Kuronue walked slowly over, following the beat. Naomi didn't say anything but pulled out her own study materials. She pulled out the rubric for the project, writing a few things down such as what they were doing their project on and their names. Kuronue collapsed next to her, sitting cross legged as he pulled one of the books out of her bag and examined it. Then he examined her. "You just so happen to have a college history text book at your house?" He asked, incredulous.

"My mother teaches history at the college and my dad is a research historian." She said dismissively, "This is one of the textbooks that mom uses."

Kuronue crinkled his nose at the jobs and let the book drop onto the table after looking through a few pages. He didn't know how anyone could possibly like history enough to research or teach it. In fact he didn't know why people liked teaching in general. This thought process only led him to scowl at the history project again. The two things he didn't understand (history and teaching) was making this trimester a horrible time for him.

Naomi really didn't care about the music. Her brother was like Kuronue—needing music to be able to focus on anything. This had taught her to be able to ignore outside influences when working on a project. And she used that skill just then to ignore Kuronue's talk with Kurama who was trying to ignore him but unable to at the same time.

It wasn't until Kuronue was guzzling down a soda and she'd copied a few facts down on a piece of paper, that her attention was drawn away from her work. Kuronue had gotten up and was doing an imitation of a guitar in the air along with a song. Kurama was laughing and shaking his head as he tried to focus on his work. The girl that was his partner had given up work and was relaxing back, supporting herself with her hands. Naomi watched him air guitar with a bit of amusement. 

He noticed her watching finally and smirked. He walked over and pulled the other girl to her feet. "Come on, dance. We've got all night to work on that project." He said with a laugh, indicating that the girl start. She was lost, Naomi thought, watching as the other student started to dance along with the song as Kuronue returned to air guitar. Kurama soon joined them and started to sing along.

Naomi was at a lost as to what to do. Being the rule follower that she was, she didn't spend much time with other students that acted like this. Hadn't Kurama been a serious student? He had the stop grades in the class. How could he do it with having a friend like this, who distracted him so easily from work?

"If you don't get up and join us Daiki, I'm going to dump this soda on you." Kuronue threatened with a smirk that told her he'd do it.

She scrambled to her feet and backed away, her hands held up in a stop motion. "No. I don't want to. I just want to work on our project and get it done." She said as he neared with the soda. She rushed around to the other side of the table, putting it between the two of them.

This was not going to end well Kurama realized. He wondered if it was too early to try _it_. It wasn't just by accident that he'd asked them here. He had a reason. But did he want to try said reason? No… He'd wait. There would be better chances for _it_ to work than now. It was much too soon for it anyway.

Kuronue's arms were just long enough for him to reach across the table and make a grab at the red t-shirt. She jerked back. Unbeknownst to Naomi, the Kurama's bag was positioned right behind her foot. When she moved back, she tripped over the bag and fell. She gasped and shifted, landing on her shoulder and side rather than her bag. And then the pain started. She let out a small cry as unwelcome tears started to fall down her cheeks.

The fun stopped then. Kurama rushed to her side as Kuronue became almost serious and joined him on the other side. His black eyes inspected her position. She was sitting now, holding her left ankle with white knuckled hands. That had been the leg that had gone back first when he'd lunged at her. If she had broken it he'd have to kill something. That'd be just his luck.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE FROM AUTHOR: I want to greatly apologize for the lack there of of updates. D: I have sadly been stricken with the largest case of anti-writing I've ever had (AKA: Writer's Block! GASP). I have not given up on these fanfictions of mine and will try my best to get them done as quickly as possible, but a girl can only do so much before her brain demands she do something else. Thank you for your time and your patience: ROSEY

Chapter 4

Naomi sat on the couch, her hands covering her face. Her left ankle had been elevated after she'd been carried to her current position by Kuronue—which she thought was unnecessarily kind for him. They'd figured out she hadn't had the worst luck and broken her ankle, but they didn't want her walking about just yet. The two boys were in the kitchen talking quietly as the other girl sat next to her, watching her carefully for any sign of discomfort or further pain.

She was going to be in so much trouble. She had really done it now. If she got home with a hurt ankle, her parents would want to know why the parents in charge hadn't called to tell them something had happened to their daughter and she would be forced to tell them that there wasn't any parent's home at the time. That would be bad enough, but if they found out that there had been two boys at the house as well? They wouldn't believe her if she told them she'd been trying to study and had gotten distracted by the threat of having soda poured on her.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, seeing a tear of frustration fall down Naomi's cheek and interpreting it as pain.

"I'm fine." The girl said through her hands making the words muffled.

"What's going on?" asked Kuronue, who entered just then with a new icepack for the girl's ankle. They had to keep the ankle iced so that it didn't swell and would heal faster.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I really should just go home. We can join up and finish our work tomorrow at school." Naomi cried through her hands so that it could be understandable. She couldn't move her hands. She'd been sobbing when it had first happened and she always looked horrible after a sob. Red nose, blood shot eyes, red blotches where the tears had fallen. She wasn't one of those pretty criers—the ones where all you could see was the trail of the tear fall down their face with little reaction from their skin otherwise. She could just imagine the torment if the others saw her like this.

"There's no way you'll be walking. Maybe we should call your parents and have them come pick you up." Kuronue said, wincing as her hands flew from her face and grabbed his arm, her nails biting into his skin. He saw panic in her eyes as she stared up at him.

"No! We can't do that. I'll walk home. It'll be easy. Just gotta take my time." She said, releasing his arm and taking the newly placed ice off her ankle. She scooted to the edge of the couch and started to get up. Kuronue rose to her side as she did so, watching her carefully. She took a few steps towards her bag before the pain grew and she sat down where she stood. Her hands went to clutch as the ankle again. This was going to be a very long walk home.

Kuronue watched her, feeling deep down that it was his fault for her to be in this much pain. He sighed. Before he could say anything about how stupid of an idea she had had, Kurama entered with the first aid kit and some tea. He wrinkled his nose as the tea was passed down to the young woman and Kurama took her leg in his lap. "I don't pity you one bit. Good luck getting that stuff down." He said, going to sit on the couch with his normal aloof manner.

Naomi looked at him to keep from blushing too much when her leg rested on Kurama's leg. She tried to ignore the feeling of foreign fingers touching her skin as he peeled away the sock she wore. He poked the ankle in a doctor like way before starting to wrap it with an Ace Bandage.

"What do you mean? It smells amazing. Thank you Kurama." She said, before taking a large gulp. She loved tea—but this was pushing it. The stuff burned on the way down and demanded all her attention to keep her from gagging and reverse swallowing it all up on Kurama. Despite the good aroma, it tasted horrible.

Kurama smiled sheepishly, "I can only make the stuff that's good for you so good." He told her as he finished off the wrap, leaving her foot too big to fit in any decent shoe. "I can walk you home if you want."

"Don't be ridiculous Kurama." Kuronue cut in before the girl could accept or refuse. "I'll do it. It's my fault she's like this. The least I could do is walk her home. Especially since it's getting darker out. And it's on my way home. No need for you to be away from the phone with your mom in the hospital and all."

Naomi had been about decline the offer, not wanting to inconvenience them but then looked between the two boys. Well, it was Kuronue's fault this happened. Though she should have watched where she was walking—or backing up. They seemed steadfast in helping her home. And she would need a guide. It was always difficult to walk home in the dark if you've never taken the route before.

"Let's get another hour of work done first. My parents aren't expecting me home until 8." She told them before getting on her hands and knees and crawling over to table where the school work had all but been forgotten. This would keep her mind off the offers long enough for her to decide if she'd done permanent damage to her ankle or not.

Kurama shook his head with a smile. That was one dedicated girl. Would his plan ever work with a girl like that and a boy like Kuronue? He'd just have to wait and see. After all, Rome didn't just fall one day. It took many situations all cramped into one small room for it to fall. It would be the same thing with getting the two of them to fall. He'd just have to work on them a bit more.

"If you say so Miss Daiki." Kurama said and left the room to put his first aid kit away.

While he was gone Kuronue walked over to the table and slumped down next to Naomi who was busily flipping through some books. He watched as she focused her energy on finding some definition or act or event that would help with their project. The other girl in the room had also gone back to studying. He could see that all the fun that had been had before was obsolete now and wouldn't be returning any time soon. He didn't want to get anyone else hurt. At least not intentionally hurt.

They worked in silence the next two hours until it was 7:15. Naomi looked at the watch she had worn and then started to pack her things up. Kuronue had been little to no use in working since she'd hurt her ankle—not that he had been of much help before either. He had pointed out small, obvious things that needed to be included in the project—which was more than she thought she'd get out of him truthfully. Now it was time that she headed home. It had taken them almost twenty minutes to get here with her walking at her fastest and best. It would easily take her the remaining forty five minutes to get home with her ankle still giving her a little bit of trouble.

While most of the pain had subsided, she didn't trust it enough to walk at a normal speed. She'd be limping all the way home. She'd forgotten that anyone would be offering their help to her. Naomi just didn't think like that. Of course if someone was hurt at her house she'd make sure they had a ride or someone to take home, but she didn't expect the same from others.

"Thank you for letting me come over and study here. It's been quiet entertaining." Naomi said before starting to get up, putting most of her weight on the table.

"Do not worry about it. Maybe we could do it some other time. Only there'll be a rule against playing near school bags that time." Kurama joked before going back to his work.

When she pushed herself up from the table, Kuronue rose as well. He took her bag before she could and started towards the door. She gaped after him and looked around for help, but Kurama seemed intent on ignoring them, though a small half smile plagued his lips. Naomi, hazel eyes becoming hard, limped after him.

"Kuronue stop! I don't need help. I'm not a cripple!" she called as she caught up with him where their shoes were.

"No?" he asked, looking over at her with interest. "Then explain to me again why you are limping and have an Ace Bandage on your foot?" He pulled on his other shoe and rose to look at her, her bag slung over his shoulders. There was no way that she'd be able to get it off without physically forcing the super tall high school student.

Naomi scowled at him and bent down to put on one shoe before picking up the other. There was no way she'd be able to get her shoes on with the bandage on. She'd have to remember to bring it back to Kurama the next day before it got lost at her house.

"If you don't give me my stuff back right now, I'm going to hurt you!" she threatened softly, making a grab for her bag. Kuronue sidestepped just in time to have her hand swing weakly by. As it did, he reached over and grabbed it, pulling her close with a grin. Oh he was definitely going to enjoy this.

"Stop being such a burden." He told her seriously before breaking out with a full fledge smile. "Or I'll have to carry you all the way back to your house. And who knows, my hand might slip a few times." Kuronue's eyes locked with hers as they proceeded to stare down each other. Naomi finally pulled her arm away before stalking as best she could with a limp out the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do want to say that I am awfully sorry for the long hiatus. As of this moment I will be trying to update at least once a week if not more. :) Hope you enjoy Bat's are Blind. -ROSEY**_

Chapter 5

Naomi was furious. She had been so determined to walk home by herself. She hadn't wanted any company and here she was being forced to spend time with the number one bad boy of their high school—Kuronue. And because of her sprained ankle, she was moving at a far slower pace than she thought she should be going.

Of course Kuronue was keeping up with the limping girl quiet well. He had her bag slung over his shoulder to make sure that she didn't over strain her legs, which was still happening with the pace that she insisted on taking. Of course, ever two steps of hers was the equivalent of one of his. He found it almost amusing to watch her take twice as many steps as he did to cover the distance between Kurama's house and the opposite side of the street.

"You do realize that if you keep this up, you'll do nothing but make your ankle worse, right?" Kuronue asked after about five minutes of this foolishness. Her shoulder's stiffened and she shot him a backward glare. This look he also found amusing and he couldn't keep it from his face. He was easily a foot taller than her and she kept insisting on threatening him with glances or words.

Holding up his hands in defeat, he decided to point out just how useless this pace was for her. Letting himself stroll at his normal pace, he quickly passed the girl and was at the end of the block before she'd covered half the distance.

Oh Naomi wanted to hit him. She wanted to roll the oversized giant up and dump him in a pile of the worst spelling dog dung. But could she physically do that? No. She had to content herself with glaring as she finished the way to him.

"So, are you going to be studying history as well? It seems like a family thing." He asked as he waited, leaning against the street lamp on the corner.

Naomi focused on walking her way to him while ignoring the pain in her ankle. If she walked just so, she could walk without the pain, though not quickly. This question took her mind off the way she walked, and she looked up, wincing as she took a step wrong.

"No. I can't stand the stuff." Naomi confided, not really knowing why. She supposed that it was better to talk than to walk in silence all the three blocks to her house. "I want to study science and maybe literature. I'm undecided right now. All I know is that I've been accepted to the college for the arts downtown where my mother works."

What could it hurt, telling him a little about herself? They would be working the whole semester together. As much as she had wanted to keep this a professional, classroom only relationship, it had spiraled out of control since they had shared a lunch together that afternoon.

"And what about you, if I may ask? What do you plan on doing with yourself after high school?" the young woman asked the man that waited for her.

"Me?" Kuronue asked with a laugh, "I plan on taking my sweet time figuring out what I want to do. Maybe I'll join some gang and be a vigilante or some such crap. Nah, most like, Kurama'll figure out a way for me to get into a work college or something and get some trade education in." He looked away, having the appearance of a man that could see as far as he wanted into the future and didn't mind what he saw.

Naomi joined him and paused a moment, letting her ankle work out the pain as she leaned against the wall opposite him that blocked off that houses backyard. She looked at him and at the street behind him, curiosity kicking in. In truth she would have liked to be a detective, but her stand for blood and guts was very low. She thought back to a question she had been asked once and started forward across the street.

"What would you want to do? If you had unlimited resources, what would you want to do with your life?" she asked, limping across the road, thankful there was no oncoming traffic on this residential road.

Kuronue followed her and this time, walked next to her as he thought. What would he do if he had unlimited resources to what he pleased?

When he didn't answer, Naomi snuck a look at him, curious as to see if he was even going to answer. For all she knew, he was going to ignore her question that only a friend could seriously ask and expect a serious answer. In fact, she'd been waiting for some lame joke about investing in brothels or some such nonsense. Instead she found him gazing ahead as if he really were plotting out his life in that imaginary realm where anything was possible.

Instead of interrupting him however, she let him think. Who knew, he might think of something important for his life. And so they traveled in comfortable silence, each pondering their own thoughts carefully.

"I'd want to become a world famous art collector and trade in priceless artifacts." Kuronue said finally, looking down at his companion to see what she thought. He didn't really care. It would never happen. He'd never have the money to pull something like that off and one needed a lot of money to begin to collect and for it to pay off, which of course he didn't have. Her reaction didn't mean anything; he was just curious.

This confession stunned Naomi as she looked shocked back up at him. He looked quickly away after their eyes had locked for a few seconds. "What about you? What would you do?" he asked as they rounded a corner and headed towards the busier streets.

"Me?" she asked, unable to pull her glance away from Kuronue's face. It struck her at that time that he was handsome in some ways. She pushed that thought away. She refused to allow herself to become one of his newest catches. "I'd want to be a private detective or own a security firm that protected people from theft or bodily harm. But I don't have the stomach for that. I can stand the sight of blood, but it's the smell that makes me sick to my stomach."

It was Kuronue's turn to look astonished at the girl walking slowly next to him. He had to admit, that she could be one mean person if pushed to it. She wasn't afraid of taking him on with her small person. P.I.'s or security personnel needed that in order to survive some of the situations that could arise.

"I think you'd make a great private investigator. You definitely have the spunk to do it." Kuronue finally said as they neared the upcoming crosswalk.

The slow pace that they had been taking didn't start to be a problem until they had to cross a busy street. They had the right of way on the cross walk, but like so many cross walks out there, the timer only gave them 15 seconds to cross the vary broad street. They were halfway across when the 'Do not walk' sign flared up. Kuronue looked at the cars that were about to take off down the road that they still needed to cross. They'd never make it in time. No one would wait for two lone kids to make it across safely.

He didn't wait for her to protest. He slung her messenger back over his head so that it rest across his body. In the same fluid movement, he picked the girl up, arms supporting her back and under her knees, and walked across the remaining street without trouble before the light turned green.

Naomi had cried out when she suddenly was lifted from the ground and taken on a quick jog to the other side of the road. She had wrapped her arm instinctively around his neck to keep from falling the seemingly long way back down to the ground.

She had thought she'd been moving pretty fast for someone with a limp and who was trying to focus solely on moving fast. Apparently not, her subconscious told her as it also noted the light odor of cologne. Her head swam in the smell, finding it beautiful and soothing as well as something that could push her to do crazy things if she lost her head.

Naomi didn't notice when he kept on walking without putting her down until they had covered a good ten feet. She frowned up at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Excuse me, you can put me down now." She told him, trying to hide the thrill that she had gotten from being picked up by him.

"Don't be ridiculous." He told her, grinning down at her as if she were a silly kitten that had broken its paw. "It'll take us forever to get back to your house with you limping. You were also doing more damage than good to your ankle by walking the rest of the way. At least this way by tomorrow your ankle should be feeling a bit better."

Naomi's frown faltered at his logic and she turned her head away, glaring out at the cars that honked as they passed by getting the wrong idea from the situation. She froze when he shifted her a little so that his grasp on her wouldn't falter and land his hands somewhere unpleasant.

Kuronue watched her reaction to this and determined to call Kurama later and see what he could learn on this girl Naomi Daiki. He was curious about her back story. Had she ever trusted a man to do this for her? Probably not. Not from the way she was reacting. He shook his head and gave a small chuckle which rumbled against Naomi's side.

She turned and looked up at him. "What's so funny?"

"You, that's what. You are a funny girl Naomi Daiki. A very funny girl." Kuronue said with a shake of his head as if to brush it away before turning down the last street they needed to turn onto.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naomi said, unsure whether to be offended or accept it as a complement.

"You'll just have to wait and find out later. We have the whole semester for you to find out." Kuronue said as he neared her house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kuronue walked up the walkway to her front door and lowered her carefully to the ground, well aware that this walk home had done nothing good for her ankle. Just as her feet touched the ground and his hand came away from her back, the door to her home was thrown open to reveal her parents. The two teenagers froze as they looked up at the two adults that look furious and worried.

"Mother, father, I can explain!" Naomi said as her cheeks flared a bright pink. She knew well enough what this must look like to her parents. She had most definitely not been working on a school project if she was being carried home by this six foot three giant.

Kuronue took the messenger bag from over his shoulder and held it out to Naomi silently who took it and flung it over her own head so she wouldn't have to worry about it slipping off her shoulder while she explained. However, before she could open her lips and explain anything Kuronue stepped forward and held out a hand to her father.

"Hi, I'm Kuronue, a school mate of your daughters Mister Daiki, Mrs. Daiki. It's my fault she's home so late. I apologize. We went to my friend Kurama's house because he has some great textbooks on our topic and he's also doing the same project, so I figured he might be able to help us get it done quicker. On our way back here I was horsing around and accidentally tripped your daughter. She twisted her ankle and I thought it would be better if I carry her the rest of the way here so that she didn't strain it more." Kuronue said quickly, using the truth more than Naomi had been expecting him to. He let his hand drop down when it wasn't taken and shaken by Mister Daiki.

"Naomi, get inside." Her father said however, stepping out the door as her mother pulled Naomi into the house.

"Dad its true—"Naomi started to protest before the door was shut leaving Kuronue outside of their house with her father.

"Kuronue," Mister Daiki began seriously, "I would like you to know that I'm not afraid to go to jail in protection of my family. You ever touch my daughter again, and I'll be more than glad to visit the local jail." He gave Kuronue a tight smile and then entered his house, leaving the young man standing in the dark on the porch.

Kuronue stood there for a moment, stunned by the way that Naomi's father had acted before he turned away and started to walk. He stopped halfway down the walkway and looked back, with a large smile. At least he knew where she got her attitude from. However before he could walk away, a face caught his attention. Naomi was looking out her window at him, shame and embarrassment plainly written on her face. She looked about to open her window and say something before her head jerked around as if someone had yelled at her to get her attention. Then she was out of the window the next second, her mother slamming the blinds down, cutting his view off.

"Why did you do that? I told you. I tripped over something on the way home. He was making sure I didn't hurt my foot anymore! It isn't any more than that." Naomi cried, glaring at her parents who were watching her with disapproval. "You act as if I've gone off and married the guy! I hate his type. He's a user! I have to work with him because the teacher is punishing him for being late."

Her brother watched from the doorway, worry in his gaze before walking off back to his room. He didn't need to be in trouble. She could take all the punishment for all he cared.

Her mother shook her head and closed the door after her, essentially closing the girl in without another word. This was harder than any other punishment for while the others had snacked while she worked, she had only had a handful of chips and a soda the entire evening.

She glared at the closed door and turned to her computer and turned it on. Naomi tried to focus on the homework she had left for the evening but finally gave up. It was unfair that her parents were angry with her. She had left a note! She had taken her phone with her.

Looking over her shoulder to make sure that her door was still closed she opened up a web browser based instant messaging system and logged in. Her eyes looked through her short friends list and her heart jumped. She subconsciously pushed a strand of red hair out of her eyes and behind an ear before opening an IM box.

With one last check over her shoulder, Naomi began to type.

'**Night4Daiki (9:13 pm):** Hey there! Long time no chat. You been as busy as you thought you'd be?'

She knew that it would take a few moments for the person to reply and so she went back to working on homework, knowing that at least this person wouldn't disappoint her like most everyone else had that day. A bleep on her speakers caught her attention and she flipped back to the chat window.

'**BatzRBlind (9:16 pm):** Hello Ms Night, I have been as busy as I thought I'd be. What about you? You are on pretty late. Normally you are on way before now.'

She wasted no time. Like the White Rabbit from Alice in wonder land she typed up her answer as if she was late.

'**Night4Daiki (9:17 pm):** I was over at a friend's house working on a project. Got hurt while horsing around, took a bit to get home. Got home a bit too late for folks liking and now they've locked me up with no food. Parents really need to lay off sometimes, no?'

Naomi glared over her shoulder at the door as if He could see her. She had started talking with this man some six months ago and had since come to trust and like him. She could talk and express herself to him without being fearful of being laughed at. She hesitantly looked back at her homework while she waited for his response. Her eyes lingered on his display picture: a bat flying over a moonlit lake going after a moth. Her own display picture, a giant tree with beautiful golden leaves with a girl sleeping peacefully at the base, paled in comparison to his.

'**BatzRBlind (9:19 pm):** Parents can be that way. You just have to remind them you aren't as weak as they tend to think. How'd you get hurt? Are you all right?' was the next reply she got. She considered telling the person that she'd hurt her ankle, but decided that logic demanded she keep most of her information secret. Even if they had been talking for six months, she still couldn't trust everyone she met online.

'**Night4Daiki (9:21 pm):** I just got hurt a little. It'll be great once morning comes around.'

And then, as an afterthought, she typed something else quickly.

'**Night4Daiki (9:21 pm): **Enough about me though. We haven't talked in a few weeks, how have you been?'

Naomi's eyes turned from the chat to her work which lay open before her, beckoning her to return to its safe pages. She wouldn't risk being hurt again. She could return to her project and finish for herself and Kuronue and not have to worry about dealing with him for the rest of the semester. She instantly returned to the chat when the 'bling' echoed in her room. She didn't like to admit it but she was addicted to talking with this Batz. He didn't judge her as so many others did. As far as she remembered, he'd never asked what she looked like. Her heart jerked as she read the reply.

'**BatzRBlind (9:23 pm):** Love, I do think that you are looking down on yourself. I wouldn't ask if I didn't care. Now, how did you hurt yourself this time clumsy? And don't' give me some BS about it being nothin' either. But to answer your silly question, I've been good. School restarted and I'm going to be busy with a project that one class assigned. Don't you worry I'll work in some time for you, love. Oh and here is a video from YouTube I found that I thought you might like.'

She clicked the link that was embedded in the IM and listened to the music before she replied. 'I must not chase the boys' by Play began to play from the speakers and she tilted her head to the side as she listened. She grinned as the lyrics reminded her of her own predicament.

'**Night4Daiki (9:27 pm):** Hahaha! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalking me and knew how much this song resembled my life right now. You were right though, I do like it. It's very … bouncy. I twisted my ankle is all that happened to my ankle. How many times have I told you not to call me love?' She typed the last with a grin and a blush. She really didn't mind, but if she didn't remind him he'd go a bit far with it.

The click of her bedroom door told her someone was coming in and she quickly exited out of the chat screen, cutting all communications off with Batz. She turned from her computer as she pressed play on the YouTube video again. Her mother gave her a disapproving look and came in with some food and put it in front of her.

"Get some sleep Naomi. You have school tomorrow still," the older woman told her before leaving her alone with the crackers, meats and cheeses that would form Naomi's dinner.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she opened up the IM site and sighed sadly. BatzRBlind was already offline. She felt bad but ate her food instead of pouting and returned to working on her homework. When she was done she got up and pulled her pony tail out. Brushing the hair back she began to braid it over a shoulder as she went to her bed and sat down. When she was done, she got her bed clothes and pulled them on and curled up under the blankets.

As soon as her eyes closed, she was lost into the dream world that she so often found herself in.

_She was walking up to the school roof with her lunch in hand. She was eager to get up there as well. She couldn't wait. She stopped just before she stepped out onto the roof and made sure her outfit was okay. She wanted to impress whoever was out there. _

_Naomi then ran out onto the roof before skipping the rest of the way over to Kuronue and Kurama. "Hey guys. How is it going?" she asked, sitting down and unpacking her lunch. Her eyes darted to Kuronue and then Kurama. Then, like in so many dreams, she almost floated out of her body and was watching from overhead as Kuronue laughed and joked with her and Kurama. _

_For once he actually looked like he had worn the school uniform to the letter. He even had the jacket buttoned up. And he was drinking water instead of beer or soda. _

_Naomi felt at a loss. What was she doing up here with these two? They weren't friends. They were forced labor partners. And then once more she was in her body and she suddenly had a dreadful feeling as she looked at Kuronue. A shriek came from behind her and bats flew at her, attacking. She tried to defend herself and then a man in the shadows held a hand out to her. _

_She knew inside her heart that that was her mystery man and if she could get to him the bats would leave her alone. She struggled to get to him, shielding her face from the crazy bats. She grabbed his hand and she looked around. _

_The bats were gone, and mystery man was as well. Even the roof was gone. She was in a large ballroom holding Kuronue's hand. She looked up at him as he drew her close and tried to tell her something as they began to dance to music. It came out as mumbles and unintelligent words. She frowned up at him. _

'_What?" she asked, tilting her head. When he tried to repeat his words, they made even less noise, as if he were being pulled away. "Kuronue, what are you saying?" _

_He looked angry down at her. This time the words made it clearly to her ears. "I said that there is no way in hell that I'm doing this project with you!" he snapped, yanking away from her, causing her to stumble back as the stability of his arms were pulled away. _

_And then her ankle gave out and she cried out, falling backwards—only she didn't stop falling. She kept falling and all around her Kuronue's voice from that morning in class repeated over and over. She covered her ears to try and drown it out only it didn't. Then she started to thrash at the surrounding blackness. _

Her eyes snapped open as she sat bolt upright in her bed, breathing hard. The clock across from her bed read 2:37 am. She groaned and fell back on her pillow, closing her eyes as she rubbed them tiredly. So much for a good night's sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was three in the morning and all Naomi wanted to do was sleep. But after the nightmare that made no sense had come, her sense of sleep had fled and she found herself getting up and working on homework. When she was done with that she went to the bathroom and as quietly as she could drew a bath.

Lounging in the water, she stared up at the ceiling trying to puzzle out the dream. When she got out she had come no further to figuring it out than she had when she'd first woken up.

She redressed in her school outfit so that she could relax the next three hours until she was to leave at 7:45. With a loss of things to do she flipped on her computer and curled up in front of it. First, she checked the chat site just to be on the safe side. Who knew, her Batz may be on. When she saw he wasn't, she went to go check her email.

"Spam, spam, spam," she said with a yawn as she deleted emails she didn't need to read. Then she found an email from BatzRBlind sent a little bit after she had pulled the vanishing act.

From: BatzRBlind at putersmarts. com

To: Night4Daiki at simplelife. com

Subject: (no subject)

Time: 9:50 pm, Sept. 24th, 2007

Message:

Ms. Night? Did your internet cancel out or something? Perhaps your parents called you away. Who knows. All I know is that I wanted to apologize for calling you love. It's a bad habit I have when I talk to girls that I find interesting.

You twisted your ankle though? I suppose it was good you were at a friend's house when it happened. They better have taken care of you. I'll have to track 'em down and force them to apologize to you if they didn't, love. ;)

Listen, I hear there is a fair this weekend in your town. There are supposed to be a lot of people there. Want to meet up on the Saturday around one? With lots of people there you should feel better if we meet up I think. Think you can get away from your family?

Yours,

Batz

She sat up a little straighter, her eyes wide with shock. Butterflies took route in her stomach. All logic demanded that she delete the message and say no. For all she knew, they were a criminal or something. But then he had always been courteous not to ask such a thing. He had never wanted to meet up before this.

Naomi's fingers hovered over the keyboard for a few minutes before she made her decision. Waiting no longer for fear of regretting it and deciding against it, she typed her response and sent the message.

From: Night4Daiki at simplelife. com

To: BatzRBlind at putersmarts. com

Subject: Re: (no subject)

Time: 5:20 am, Sept. 25th, 2007

Message:

Mr. Batz,

My parents came into the room and as I said before in a previous chat, they don't approve of internet friends. They think everyone is a psycho and wants to hurt me.

The people I was with weren't really friends, just people that I was working on a project with. They took good care of me. In fact one of them carried me home and that only caused more anger from my parents. No need to track them down and hurt them, promise. : )

The fair sounds like a great idea. I get out of school at noon, so is there any way I can meet you at one thirty? I have an independent study at the library on Saturday afternoons so getting away will be fine. IM me specifics later when I'm on.

Night

With it sent she sat back and contemplated what she had just done. Naomi's eyes were wide and bright. She nibbled her bottom lip and turned off her computer and walked away to do her hair which was still wet from the tub. She ran her hairbrush through her middle of the back long hair before pulling it up into a small bun that she secured with a clip that was adorn with small flowers of black jewels. She turned her head to look at it from the corner of her hazel eyes with a small giggle. This was the most she had ever done for her hair for a school day.

Closing her eyes she walked down stairs and entered the kitchen to start breakfast. While she wasn't the best of cooks, she could make French toast, her mother's favorite from when she lived in America as a child. Naomi started to hum the song she had heard the night before that Batz had sent her.

"I must not chase the boys…" she sang softly as she spun to put the plates in the microwave and start the stove up. By the time that she created enough for her family everyone had awoken and the food was put on the table.

She slid into her seat and ate quietly, waiting to hear what her punishment would be for getting home late last night would be. However, nothing would lower her happy nature for the day; not even school or punishment.

"Naomi, you know that we only set the rules to protect you, right?" Her mother finally said after taking a bite out of her own syrup and powder sugar covered breakfast.

"Mother, I didn't mean to be so late. I really didn't. And you can talk to my teacher. We really did have a project and Kurama had a lot of really good books that I needed for our topic." Naomi said softly, acting as the ashamed daughter that they wanted her to be. "I promise, next time I'll invite them here where you can properly meet them, if that would make you two happier?"

"When did you plan on inviting them over? If it's this evening, then I can bring home some food from the grocery and be able to prepare a proper dinner." Her father said with a smile. While her mother was the teacher, her father was the cook of the family, and the one that had taught Naomi how to cook.

Naomi hadn't even thought about that. "That sounds good. I'll call you at lunch to tell you if they agree. It'll be Kuronue, his friend Kurama, and his partner Miyumi." She said brightly, smiling at her parents.

"That's an awfully large group for a group presentation in high school." Her mother noted and Naomi laughed softly.

"Mother, I'm only partnered with Kuronue. He got there late and I was the only one without a partner so we got stuck together. Kurama is his best friend—remember; you met him at the entrance ceremony this year; the kid with the best grades in all the classes?" Naomi said chattily before the alarm went off on the oven and she jumped up. "Oh gosh we are late. Come on Kyu—Ah!"

Without meaning to she had forgotten about how tender her ankle still was though she could walk easily enough. As she had stood and pushed back her chair, her foot had twisted just a little bit and down she went, once more.

Cursing softly to herself she got up slowly, using the table and her chair for support. Her mother swept her up and pushed her to the living room where she checked the ankle. Mumbling about the stupidity and 'us against the world' lifestyles children had, she walked away and brought back a bandage which she wound around her daughter's ankle. Naomi frowned down at it. She would get all kinds of strange looks now.

"Make sure that it stays tight dear or that ankle'll cause you more troubles." Her mother warned as she stood to return to her own breakfast. Naomi rose and tested her ankle. She could barely bend it and so, limping like the night before, she made her way to the door and then pulled on her shoes before starting on her way to school.

When she reached the school she went to the lockers first and stuffed her unneeded belongings in angrily. This was all she needed. If her ankle didn't get better soon, Naomi would be forced to limp around with Batz on Saturday! This was not her idea of a perfect date. It occurred to her then that she truly was going to be having her first date at weekend. Giddiness took over just as a large shape moved into her peripheral.

Kuronue leaned against the lockers next to hers quietly, waiting to be noticed. When she didn't say anything but kept stuffing stuff into her locker, he coughed softly and held up a piece of paper. "I figured since I caused you to get into trouble last night I'd print this out and see if you had any of the information." He told her as she finally looked at the piece of paper.

Naomi frowned and took it, reading over it quickly. "Nothing." She said softly to him.

"You mean there isn't anything on there that you haven't already gotten! Really? It took me forever to get that information." He demanded, looking flabbergasted. He snatched the paper back and looked over it.

"No, I meant I have nothing on that list." Naomi said with a grin. She couldn't help but pull his string this morning. She took the paper back and started towards their classroom. Kuronue noticed that, if she hadn't been limping, she would have floated there.

"So what happened after I left? You didn't get into too much trouble did you?" he asked as he walked after her. He ignored the looks he got as he followed one of the unpopular people rather than the prettiest in sight. He probably would have gotten an answer if the girl from the morning before didn't step in front of him and distract him completely.

Naomi paused in their classroom door and looked back at where Kuronue was leaning over a girl with pretty hair and a pretty body. She couldn't help but giggle as she went to her seat and relaxed back. She would have been worried if he had still followed her when the pretty young woman had shown up. She was not looking to be the next notch in his ladder to infamy in the women's bathroom; especially if she was going to be going on a date with the mysterious Batz.

Time passed by during the morning seemed to go by quickly. Before she knew it she was trying to catch up with Kuronue before he got to the roof. "Kuronue wait!" she called just as he went into the stairwell that would lead up to the roof. She slid in before the door closed, wincing as her ankle began to hurt. She had to remember that it was not in tip top condition. Kuronue had stopped at the sound of his name, one foot on the stair before him.

"Yeah? What is it Naomi?" he asked, wanting nothing more than to not hear again about their project so he could go and hang out with his friend.

"Do you think that instead of meeting up Saturday afternoon, we could meet up this afternoon to work on the project? I have to be somewhere Saturday afternoon and can't meet up. My parents have agreed to let you, Kurama, and Miyumi come over and work on projects. Dad's going to cook too. And I just wanted to see if you could make it and if you could ask Kurama if he and Miyumi can make it?" she said quickly before anyone else could join them there.

Kuronue looked at her for a moment as if debating what to say before nodding. "Sure I'll ask him right now. I'll text you the answers later before schools out." He finally said before raising an eyebrow and getting a goofy grin, "Is that all?"

"Yes, oh yes, thanks. Bye." She said quickly before rushing out of the stairwell, limping slightly. Naomi didn't see the concerned look on Kuronue as he watched her go for she was already planning out how she would get out of having to go to the library first on Saturday.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

From: Kuronue

To: Naomi Daiki

Text: Kurama and Miyumi cant make it for diff reasons. Will b there after school. Hope there is good food.

Naomi surveyed the text once more. Kyu looked over her shoulder as she sighed and flipped her phone closed. This was going to be a disaster. She could already tell.

"So the guy that carried you home is going to be staying for dinner?" Kyu asked innocently. Naomi looked over at him exasperatedly. He backed up and started to walk towards their home now that the cross walk was green. She hurriedly stuffed the cell back into her backpack and followed him across, wincing as her ankle gave a twinge.

"Yes, Kuronue, the giant guy you met yesterday, is coming over. Dad wants to meet my group members and I want to get this project over with. The sooner we get it done, the sooner he can go and find himself a piece of female body to relax himself and I can go back to reading and ignoring the class." Naomi said as they turned onto their street and then entered their home.

"This should be absolutely fun!" her brother said, worrying his sister a bit. He was too happy about this. He was planning something. She didn't know what but he was definitely planning something.

"Fun? Dad almost killed him last night." Naomi said with a roll of her eyes. "Just don't try anything. I really will be trying to work this afternoon. If I can get more of the project done tonight then I should be able to finish it in the next two weeks if I can get my hands on the books mom keeps in her office." She closed and locked the door behind them and moved to her room. She ignored whatever her brother yelled at her—something about not planning on doing nothing—as she moved about her room and collected some books for their project. Putting them next to the computer she flipped the switch that would turn the computer on and went to change clothes.

A pair of black capris with a red and silver tank was pulled on by the time that Naomi's computer had been turned on. Sitting in front of it she signed onto the internet and checked her mail. New mail. She clicked it and read quickly. Who knew when Kuronue would get there?

From: BatzRBlind at putersmarts. Com

To: Night4Daiki at simplelife. Com

Subject: Re: Re: (no subject)

Time: 3:24 Sept. 25th, 2007

Mistress Night,

I can very well understand your parents stance, though I will remind you that I've asked to meet in a very public place, if they are to read this. In fact, if you wish to bring friend with you, I won't mind. I'd rather you feel safe rather than as if you are about to be abducted. At least with a friend there, they can give you an impression of me.

Carried you home though? And you do not consider them friends? That seems like the act of a friend, don't you think? As long as you arrived home without incident I am happy.

1:30 at the fair on Saturday. Sounds good for me as well. I get out around noon as well and it won't take me long to get there. Hopefully you will be online earlier today so that we may speak of where to meet and such.

I am eternally grateful for getting this chance to meet the wonderful Mistress Night,

Batz

Her cheeks were on fire with pleasure and embarrassment. Just as she clicked the IM window to see if he was on because the email was only minutes old, the doorbell below rang. Naomi winced and closed her computer down. Standing she went over to the books and picked them up. Going downstairs she looked at the figure her brother was letting in.

Kuronue too was in a different outfit from the school uniform. A black t-shirt with regular blue-jeans adorned his body as he talked with her brother. She quickly slipped into the living room to put the books on the table. Then she stepped out into the hallway and walked over calmly. She had only realized when she'd seen Kuronue that we was wearing clothes she only wore around her family or people she knew very well. Naomi's clothes had a way of showing off her form in a flattering way which only made her feel more self conscious. At least in the baggy shirts and the school uniform, she was covered.

"Hey, come on in. My parents should be here around five. I've already called them and told them that it's only you that is going to be over and not the rest of the group. Please don't try to start anything with my father." She stressed before giving her brother a look that told him that if he pulled anything she'd flay him alive. She turned and head back into the living room, draging her book bag, which she'd left to the doorway into the living room, with her. She didn't see the small raise of eyebrows and a small smile cross Kuronue's face before he followed.

"So we are to work in here?" he asked as he entered the living room. "Not your room?" It was meant as a tease, but then Naomi wasn't used to talking to him. She had frozen in the motion of putting books down on the table and was looking up at him as if he'd just asked her on a date or something. He started to smirk and she relaxed.

"That wasn't funny. Yes we are working in here. I don't want father to come home and then have a heart attack because the man he threatened last night was in his daughter's room." Naomi told Kuronue as she sat down on the couch. She picked up one of the books and was about to curl up and start reading about their topic when she noticed that Kuronue, for all his 'bad boy' reputation, had actually brought a few books himself in a messenger bag which he was taking out. Putting the book back down she leaned forward and took a book off the top and whistled softly.

"What? Didn't think I knew how to actually work?" Kuronue asked as he looked at the book she was holding. He'd really just asked the librarian to pull all the books on their topic and let him check them out. But then Naomi didn't need to know that.

"This is a college level book. With this help we can ace this project easily." She said, excitement bubbling up in her despite herself. "Nice going Kuronue." Naomi started to flip through the book when she noticed that he was staring at her.

"Yes?"

Kuronue cracked a sarcastic smile. "I do believe you just gave me a compliment." He told her softly.

"Yeah, so?"

Kuronue chuckled and shook his head. "Never mind Naomi. Just never mind." He told her and soon they were busy comparing notes and getting parts of their project put together.

The afternoon soon turned to evening and dinner was created. Kuronue was charismatic and apologetic to Naomi's parents who seemed to become mollified the more he talked and got them to laugh at joked. Naomi watched him like a weary cat next to a dog. If she hadn't known better, she would have said that he was trying to get her parents to approve of him if he wanted to take her out on a date or something. Nothing exciting happened like Naomi feared until after dinner however.

It was an hour after dinner, 6:29 pm, when the Incident happened. Naomi was returning with two cans of soda and a bag of chips for snacks. Kuronue was getting up to go help her because she was about to lose the bag of chips. What they didn't know was that Kyu had purposefully made the rug under their worktable and couch rolled. Just as Kuronue was reaching out to take the bag, he stepped forward and tripped.

A scream brought the parents, and an excited Kyu, to the living room to find a very different scene.

Kuronue had tripped, bumping into Naomi. Her ankle had given out at that moment and she'd started to fall back with Kuronue following on top of her. Instead of letting himself fall on the girl, he had grabbed her waist and twisted so that she landed on top of him instead of him on his hands and knees over her.

She sat on his stomach looking down at him, one leg on each side of his body. Her eyes were large, panicked circles as she stared down at Kuronue, the sodas clutched in white knuckled fingers to her chest. Kuronue stared up at her, taking in the sight of the bookworm on top of him. His hands were still located firmly on her waist.

They seemed caught in that second, eyes locked until Kyu started to hoot with laughter. Naomi's and Kuronue's eyes launched to him and then her parents. Naomi scrambled off as Kuronue tried to get up, only causing a tangle of limbs. This ended up with him ending up in the position he had been trying to avoid. He loomed over her for a split second before shoving himself up and looking anywhere but at Naomi and her parents.

Naomi got up slowly, some of her hair falling from her pony tail to cover her flaming cheeks. While she may know about the ins and outs of dating and the likes that her family didn't want to, it didn't mean that she'd actually gone there with anyone. She missed the amused look between the two adults, but she did not miss the smirk and the laughter still coming from her brother. Lowering her head, she ran from the room, taking the stairs two at a time to get to her room fastest. Naomi heard her name being called but she didn't look back or slow.

Kuronue stood in the living room staring after the girl. He was in difficulty though. He wanted to just leave. His instincts for survival demanded that he leave without making sure she was okay. He had to leave before the parents decided to sue him or worse. But the part of himself that was just a tad bit more like Kurama was asking him if he wanted to make sure she was okay first. He picked up his bag and started towards the stairs. He'd do both, he decided.

Knocking on the door that he had seen her enter, he waited for an answer. When he got none, he hesitated before speaking. "Naomi, the books are on the table. I'm going to go. Do you need anything?"

Naomi sat on her bed looking out the front window, wondering what to do about this situation when he spoke. Her head jerked to the door as his words sunk in. He was leaving. It took her a moment but she finally went to the door and opened it a little.

"An email address. If I can have that I can send you what I find in the books and we can work together that way instead of…" she paused.

"Instead of getting into these situations." He finished for her, pulling out a piece of paper from his bag and writing down an email address. He handed it to her and she nodded. "This is my personal account. If the email doesn't go through for some reason, just look for me in the school directory. I'll make sure to check the school email tonight or tomorrow."

"I'll send you the email, so just look out for it." She told him, not looking at the address. Neither of the teens could look at one another. Kuronue nodded and turned to leave. It was only then that Naomi looked down at the address. Her heart almost stopped. The front door was closing as she looked up from the page. She couldn't go after him now. Instead she dashed to her window and looked down at the retreating back of Kuronue.

Naomi's eyes lingered on him and then slid down to the email and then back up. "Batz…" she whispered, the piece of paper falling from limp hands onto the bed. On it was written: 'BatzRBlind at putersmart. Com'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Email 1:

From: Night4Daiki at simplelife. Com

To: BatzRBlind at putersmarts. Com

Subject: Re: Re: Re: (no subject)

Time: 7: 30 PM Sept. 25th, 2007

Master Batz,

I won't need to bring a friend with me, for to tell you the truth, I feel as if I already know you in the flesh rather than through a computer screen. It is as if I see you every day, though we only talk occasionally when both of us are not busy with school work.

The man that carried me home, well, I only just truly met him. In fact, before yesterday, I hadn't even spoken to him. He has a reputation for being a … how should I say this, a young man that ignores all the rules to get everything he wants and doesn't care who he steps on to do it? He was the reason I tripped last night and I bet you he only wanted to do it to make up for that.

I'll be wearing a red skirt with a white blouse and a red jacket. Where would you like to meet? Ticket stand? Popcorn booth? Scary house where bats live? Haha. Joking on the last one.

Mistress of the Night

Email 2

To: BatzRBlind at putersmart. Com

From: NDaiki200348 at jpschoolserver. Com

Subject: School project notes

Time: 7:58 pm, September 25th, 2007

Kuronue? Hopefully I typed this in right. If you aren't Kuronue, then just ignore this email.

First off, I wanted to apologize for what happened this afternoon. After you left my brother explained that he was the reason that you fell over. Also, my parents figured that was what happened and would be happy to have you over again when we want to work together again. Apparently you made quiet the impression on them. That isn't normally easy to achieve.

Second off there are the notes from the books you brought over that we didn't get to:

…

Naomi Daiki

Naomi had wondered if she could have been any more obvious in her first message. She was careful to 'speak' differently in each of the emails—one in her normal internet chat style and the other in a more formal email style that she used for when she spoke to teachers or people she didn't know. Hopefully he didn't remember what she'd talk like when she had first met him—much like the second email.

She wasn't going to come out and say that it was her that he was talking to. She doubted that he had even put it together. Her stomach was in even a worse knot. When Batz had been a faceless person that she had gotten to know, she had been oh so happy for this weekend to come.

Now the remaining days of the week had gone by slower than if it had been planned torture. She had thought that the week would have gone insanely fast due to the excitement that had been there before. Naomi had been about to meet the man of her dreams: BatzRBlind, an intelligent, well spoken young man from the internet that cared about issues that she was interested in as well. Now she knew that she would be meeting with the one man she had sworn to herself once that she never wanted to get involved with.

Throughout the week she spent the time they were given to work in class on the project looking through books and seldom speaking outright to Kuronue, who took this as a signal to remain quiet as well. Most of their work was done over the internet now. However whenever she passed him in the hallway on the way to lunch or some other thing, she noted that he still was flirting with every girl in the world.

Naomi tried to ignore this. But the more that she saw; the more she found herself regretting agreeing to meet with Batz at the festival. And yet, every time that she had a chance to regretfully inform him that she couldn't show up, or to tell Kuronue she was Night4Daiki, she found that deep down she wanted to see how he reacted to finding out that his secret online friend was her.

Saturday finally came and she dressed slowly, hoping that if she just took long enough getting ready for school and the festival, that she'd miss it entirely and be allowed to just go on with her life without ever meeting the Batz. For each agonizing hour before noon however school drew on. She could barely pay attention to the teachers for they just seemed to drone on and on about this project or another. When it was time to work in groups during history class, she was stiff and formal to Kuronue the whole time, though he tried to start conversations with her.

"So, I know that on Monday we decided to meet up after class today and we never talked about it since," Kuronue said finally as class was nearing an end. "But I can't meet up. I promised a friend I'd meet them at the fair and I haven't seen them in a long time so, can we reschedule, or meet up later this afternoon?"

Finally she looked up and cracked a small smile. "I have to meet someone after school as well. Maybe next week. We seem to be working fine without having to meet up after all." She said before standing coldly and going to her seat. She didn't want it to be true. In her mind, Naomi screamed at Kuronue for having revealed just a little more that he was her Batz.

As class ended, she came up with an idea. As she left the classroom and gathered her things from her locker, she mumbled to herself, "First I'll wait near the ticket booths and see if he comes. If it's Kuronue, then I'll act as if I was waiting for someone else and see what who he's waiting for. If it isn't him, then I can relax a little and try and enjoy meeting the person."

With that planned, she turned and walked to the fair, trying not to notice that a lot of other people from her school were heading the same way—including Kurama, Kuronue, and Miyumi a block ahead of her. It was then that she decided to think optimistically. If he was going with Kurama and Miyumi, who was obviously trying to get his attention by having her school uniform open at the top button, showing a bit of her chest for the boys that were taller than she was, then he most definitely wasn't going to be waiting for her at the fair.

With this thought in mind, she quickened her pace, suddenly not dreading the upcoming meeting. She sped past the three, not hearing the greetings thrown her way. Soon enough Naomi was standing at the appointed place, her ticket in hand, her school jacket, and the mandatory tie, stuffed into her school bag. She had loosened her hair from the pony tail she had put it in for the day.

Naomi held her bag in front of her with both hands, nervously lifting herself onto the balls of her feet and then lowering herself down again. Her eyes scanned for the man she was to meet, remembering the email she had gotten in return. At least, she thought, she wasn't the only one waiting to meet others. If she had been, she would have felt even more foolish.

AS she waited, she looked down at the watch on her wrist. Five minutes. She looked up and started to fidget with the handle of her bag, looking down at it after a moment.

_What if he didn't show up…? What if this was all just a prank to see if a random girl would show up to meet a fictional persona someone made? _

These kinds of things raced through her mind as she waited next to the ticket booths. More and more couples bought their tickets and entered. As time drifted by, she could feel her cheeks turn a dark and darker shade of pink. Naomi would have taken meeting up with Kuronue over this any day. She checked her watch. 1:43 pm.

Naomi felt tears threaten to spill over. She ducked her head and turned to leave.

"Hey, Naomi, I thought you said you were meeting up with someone!" came a voice she didn't want to hear.

Naomi turned her head and looked up into Kuronue's eyes, all too aware of how this must look, especially if he hadn't put together 2 and 2. She averted her gaze when his eyes widened and he lost the smile he had been giving her at the realization that she was about to cry.

"Hey, Daiki, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, taking a few more steps nearer her. "Listen, the person I was waiting for hasn't shown yet. If the person you are waiting for doesn't show and neither does mine, you want to come hang with me, Kurama and Miyumi?"

Naomi shut her eyes for a moment, willing the tears to vanish. "I'm fine. You don't—I am—"she was at a loss as to what to say. "Your email is BatzRBlind at right?"

Kuronue frowned. "Yeah. You've been emailing me all week with information for our project," he told her, confusion plainly written on his face.

Naomi winced a little. She saw that Kurama and Miyumi had already entered the fair and had long since left the two of them alone. "Why don't we just wait and see if the people that we were waiting for show up then? We can talk and such," she said, trying to smile. She supposed she could wait a few more minutes for her white knight to show up—maybe she'd be lucky and it wouldn't be Kuronue.

"You haven't been doing much talking yourself this last week. Did I do something Tuesday? I mean it wasn't like I planned to trip and cause that scene," he told her before looking out at the crowd. "Tell me if you see someone with a red skirt, a white shirt, and a red jacket will you? That's who I'm looking for. Do you know what the person you are supposed to be meeting is wearing?"

Naomi looked over at him, remembering her email sent Tuesday Evening. Crap, she'd forgotten to keep her jacket on. It was too late to put it on though. "You don't have a better description of the person?" she asked vaguely, looking around for someone that met his description. "Hair? Height?"

"I don't know. I've never actually met them face to face. We met online. This was going to be the first time we met up in the real world." Kuronue told her, shooting the last of her hope from the sky. Naomi's gaze darted up to his face and sighed. She opened her bag and pulled out a copy of the email.

She had printed it out in case this happened and she couldn't think of a better way to say it. "Um, Kuronue?" she asked, holding out the email in which she'd said what she'd been wearing.

Kuronue took the piece of paper to see if it had something to do with school work, which he was about to tell her to let alone for the weekend. He froze as he took in what it was and what it said. Then his dark eyes rose to look into her upturned face. Naomi could see the gears go through his mind, clicking into place. She waited for dread and then regret to form on his face, but it stayed locked in a sort of stunned-amazed look—his mouth hanging open with a small bit of a smile hidden in and wide eyes.

She felt twin rose's bloom on her cheeks as he stared and she started to back away. "You know, this was probably a really bad idea. I'm sorry. I never should have agreed-"she started to say before he caught her arm and stopped her from running away. She stopped rambling as he looked down at her.

"You," he said, "are Night4Daiki?"

In the smallest voice she could manage, she answered. "Yes."

Kuronue continued to stare down at her. "And you've known I was BatzRBlind since Tuesday," he announced, more of a statement than a question.

Naomi nodded meekly.

"And that was why you were quiet since then, because you knew who I was?"

Another nod.

He released her and seemed to be trying to process this information. "Well, I guess that leaves just one thing to do." He told her, frowning down at her as if he were looking at a particularly difficult puzzle.

Naomi swallowed, bowing her head so she couldn't see that look. "And that would be?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note from Author: Now, I've received several reviews that were… less than happy with the way that the last chapter ended. So, I decided to type up next week's chapter this week to give you guys a bit of a break. BUT, because of school work I won't be ABLE to update until next week. So… Being the evil one that I am, I bid you a fair read and hope not to get murdered in my sleep by you lovely readers. Thank you for your patience :D -ROSEY**_

Chapter 10

Kuronue let go of her arm, watching her with a frown. He had spent the last week thinking that she was angry at him for embarrassing her on Tuesday evening. "Well, I guess that leaves just one thing to do," Kuronue said, tilting his head to the side as he considered her. He had spent the week being shunned by the very girl that he had been excited to meet this afternoon. Anger rose momentarily until he saw her bow her head as if afraid of what he was going to say.

"And that would be?" She asked in one of the meekest voices he had ever heard and his anger shattered.

Kuronue took a steadying breath as he waited, looking away from her at the sky that was bright and blue—a perfect day for something extraordinary to happen. He knew that he was causing her more discomfort with his prolonged silence as he bowed his own head and folded the piece of paper that had held the proof that she was his Mistress Night.

"Well, actually there are a few things we could do now. But the one I think we should do is to just—" Kuronue said, hesitating to give himself more time to think about if he really wanted to go down this road with the girl.

"Just go our separate ways?" She put in.

"No." Kuronue said with a heavy sigh. "No, I think that we should put aside our… school history and try this out. Hell, we get along perfectly online. I think—Hey where are you going?" he asked as the young woman stumbled away from him, heading back towards the school.

This was turning into a disaster. But Kuronue wasn't about to let her just go. By the time she had taken ten steps to leave, he had caught up with her and taken her shoulder in his hand again.

"Now will you stop that? I thought you were spunky, not some delicate flower ready to be crushed!" he demanded, frowning down at her. "Will you hear me out? I think it would be better if we just relaxed a bit and went on with the date and try and have a good time. If by the time you want to go home, you don't find me as interesting in person as Batz, and then I'll let you go on keeping the two separate."

Naomi had kept her back to him as he spoke. She had been so afraid that he'd say that it would be better to act as if they had never known each other online. She turned eyes up to him that asked him what was wrong with him before covering all her emotions.

"Batz would know that a girl can be both spunky and a delicate flower." She pointed out as her own head tilted to the side as she considered him.

Kuronue couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his face. "I suppose Batz would," he conceded before letting go of her shoulder and motioning towards the fair entrance. "Come, let's go join the fun. If you want, we can meet up with Kurama and Miyumi and make this a little less… uncomfortable."

Naomi had started to walk towards the fair before pausing. Did she want to be left alone with Kuronue or join up with the other two, who she was sure would ignore her or annoy her constantly?

"I'm not uncomfortable Kuronue. But if you are, then that's all right with me. I understand I'm not necessarily your type," she told him, looking at the Ferris wheel that was going somewhere in the middle of the fair. She'd never been on one, she realized.

"Now, are you talking about Kuronue, school boy, or Batz in that statement?" Kuronue asked as he stopped next to her and followed her gaze. Well he knew he'd have to take her on that this afternoon.

Naomi laughed softly, a little of her anxiety rolling away. "I suppose school mate, bad boy Kuronue is who I'm talking about." She told him and started to walk forward, getting in line for admission.

"What do you want to do first?" He asked gently as he stood behind her. As they were allowed into the fair, he decided that there was nothing wrong with taking on the attitude that he took on when he was online—the one that Naomi knew as Bat. He held up his arm like a gentleman and gave her a wicked smile that promised to make the afternoon the time she would never forget. "Mistress Night."

Naomi couldn't help but grinning brightly up at him. She wrapped a hand gently around his arm and they were off. While she couldn't really forget that this was the man that had been said to have slept with half the good looking girls in the school, she did manage to relax into hanging out with him. They got popcorn, laughed at clowns, rode the Merry-Go-Round, and ate cotton candy. Naomi enjoyed every moment of it. Kuronue made sure that they stayed out of sight of most of their classmates—even his friend Kurama.

An hour flew by, as did a second and a third. They rode the bumper cars; Kuronue chasing her with his car, like a child intent on winning an unwinnable game. Kuronue convinced her to go on a ride that was like a giant swing in the shape of a ship that swung back and forth, threatening to do a full 360 degree spin a few times—or so it seemed to the young woman, who unconsciously gripped Kuronue's hand with a bone breaking grip until she was on the firm ground and Kuronue was chuckling at her.

A tilt-a-whirl was next and then finally, Kuronue led her to the Ferris wheel. As they neared, she gaped up at the structure. What had seemed so small from outside the fair was gigantic to the young woman.

"Wait here; I'll go get us some drinks." Kuronue said before turning and taking off towards the nearest concession stand. She looked around the people in front of her and saw why Kuronue could easily get the drinks and get back for the ride. There were easily twenty people in front of her waiting to ride.

"Naomi, it's a pleasure to see you again. How has your day been?" came Kurama's voice from behind her. She turned and saw that he and Miyumi had joined the line right behind her.

"Oh, hello Kurama." She said softly, the joy from the earlier excitement turning into worry. She had noticed how Kuronue led them in opposite directions of Kurama whenever they became visible. "My day has gone great, how about yours? Are you enjoying the fair?" She looked over Kurama's shoulder and noticed Kuronue watching them carefully.

"Yes," Miyumi and Kurama responded together with a shared smile.

"Say, didn't you say you were meeting up with someone?" Kurama asked as Kuronue started to near them from behind Kurama.

"I was supposed to, but—"Naomi started before Kuronue joined them and she fell silent. She would let him decide if he wanted to tell.

"But my date didn't show up either, so I decided to take Miss Daiki here around for a little while." Kuronue lied easily, handing her a soda. He had seen the nervousness that she had shown when they had mentioned meeting up with someone. If he really was going to be his online personality, he would have to treat her shyness in turn.

"Do you two want to join us after you ride the Wheel?" Miyumi asked, obviously more interested in Kuronue than the other two.

Naomi looked at Miyumi and then at the line as it shortened a bit. She took a step away from them and smiled. She could at least be civil to the girl. Or she could be like Night. She looked at Miyumi and tilted her head to the side.

"Do you want us to join because you obviously want to jump Kuronue right where he stands?" she asked with a small, cold smile before turning to face the right way in line. She didn't miss the indignation on Miyumi's face, the amazement on Kurama's, and the laughter that Kuronue was trying hard to hide by taking a drink from his soda. Naomi smiled in satisfaction. Yes, she could be a bitch when she felt like it. And right now, she didn't want to deal with the girl.

Kuronue joined her a second later and handed Naomi her soda. "Nice performance Night." He teased as he glanced over at the infuriated and embarrassed Miyumi who was stalking away. "I don't think we'll have to worry about them interfering with us again today." He had sent Kurama off after the girl with a look that told him that he wanted to be alone with the girl.

Naomi took the soda and took a long gulp before taking another step forward as another pair got onto the Ferris wheel. "I'm glad I entertained you." She told him before looking up at the wheel that began to turn.

"Have you ever been on one?" he asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"No. Ma was always worried we'd fall out and Dad is afraid of heights." She said, smiling softly. "That and they are always too busy to go to fairs. This is the first time I've ever been to one without them. I'm sure if they knew I was here they'd flip their lids."

"No doubt. Well, if I keep you here too late, I'll come home with you and tell them I kept you at the school or wherever to work on our project or something." Kuronue said with a smile at the girl who was still staring up at the ride. Ten minutes later they were shutting the door behind them, enclosing themselves in the small box.

They sat side by side, looking out at the scene that splayed out before them as they started to rise. When they paused to let the next cart over to get filled, she clutched his arm as the box swung a little before settling.

Kuronue couldn't help but chuckle. "Relax. We are perfectly safe up here." Kuronue told her brining her attention to the fact she clutched his arm by patting it gently—soothingly. She looked over at him and blinked, realizing that she was clutching to him like a fearful kitten. Their eyes locked for that moment and he was about to say something else when her phone began to ring.

She tore her hand away and went diving for her back, dragging her cell phone out. A look of horror crossed her face as she read the caller id. Nibbling her lower lip, she answered the phone.

"Hi Mom!" She said, trying to copy her normal voice and not let her voice squeak with fear. If she got caught she'd be doomed for life.

"No, I'm studying at the library why?... Oh sure I'll pack up right now and head home. Why didn't you tell me we were expecting a guest this evening? I was planning on staying late at the library and work on my project with Kuronue… Sure I'll ask him. I'll call you right after he returns with a book… Yes I'll make sure to come home right away. I'll talk to you in a little bit mother."

Naomi shut off her phone and looked around as they rose higher in the sky.

"What was that about?" Kuronue asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Do you have anything else planned for tonight?" Naomi asked, looking over at him with a blank expression. She would not let what she thought influence him.

"No, not really. I was going to see if you wanted to go to dinner after hanging out here for a while at the diner near here but it seems that you have to go." Kuronue answered, though he'd had much more planned out for Night4Daiki than that.

"Well, how about having dinner at my house? Mom invited the head of her department to dinner and when she found out we were 'studying' together, she invited you too. Dad is cooking." Naomi said with a smile as the carriage rocked back and forth and she winced. Despite his previous calming words, all her calm had gone right out the window when her Mother had called. The library was a good ten minutes walk from the house. The fair was an easy half hour. There was no way that she'd be able to pull off that she had been at the library if her parents questioned her.

"That sounds like a good idea. Your father makes amazing food." Kuronue said with a smile. The rest of the time they were in the Ferris wheel he tried to calm her down but to no avail. Even when they were off, she was practically running through the park. That was when it happened.

She was crossing the street that would lead to her house twenty minutes later, out of breath and wanting nothing more than to not get into trouble. She didn't see the car that came screeching around onto the street at first. Kuronue saw what she didn't and darted out to push her out of the way…


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE FROM AUTHOR: HI ALL! :D Bet you all were sitting on the edges of your chairs for this update to come out. I know I promised you all that there was no way I'd be ale to update until next week… Well… My classes (all online currently) Decided to be butts and not update/give me the work I was supposed to be working on that would keep me from writing. And so… You all get an early Thanksgiving/Christmas/Birthday/etc. present :D Another chapter. Please hold all questions (because you might bet a tad bit confused) until after the chapter is done. There will be another note from me there for you to read. Now, on with the show, -ROSEY

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

She was crossing the street that would lead to her house twenty minutes after leaving the fair. She was out of breath and wanted nothing more than to not get into trouble. Her eyes were locked on her homes doorway. Naomi never saw the car coming. She heard Kuronue call out her name. She stopped and turned to look back at Kuronue, about to demand what he wanted—that they were almost home and safe and wouldn't get into trouble.

Kuronue dashed forward, calling out Naomi's name. He had been a on the sidewalk when he'd heard the car and seen its direction. He was only a few feet away when she stopped to look back.

Their eyes met one last time before Naomi went sailing into the sky as the car hit her and kept speeding by. Kuronue cried out her name again and ran forward, skidding to a stop next to her body. "No! Naomi, hey, come on, please don't—" he couldn't finish the sentence. He pulled out his cell with trembling hands. He was with the police demanding medical assistance when her parents came out to find out what had gone on.

Kuronue could tell from the way Naomi's neck had snapped to the side that it wasn't possible that she was alive. He slumped where he knelt next to her. "No… no, you can't. You were too young for this to happen! No!" he said, yelling the last word.

The police came, and then the ambulance. Kuronue was made to recount what had happened. He gave the police a license plate number. Near him, Naomi's mother and father were crying and holding onto each other. Kyu stood numbly next to them, staring at the stretcher that held Naomi's body as if he couldn't believe that that could be his sister.

The back of the ambulance closed and drove away. The crowd that had gathered parted to let it go by before returning to look pityingly at the family that had just lost their daughter.

Kuronue, watching it go, started to feel a cold fury. It rose from the bowls of hell to engulf him where he stood next to the cop. He reigned it in long enough to apologize to Naomi's parents and tell them that he was there to do whatever they wanted, whenever, no questions asked. Then he turned and saw that Kurama had joined them, his mother driving the car that he jumped out of. Kurama was about to say something when he noticed the grieving family and fell silent.

Kuronue walked past him without saying a word. He walked without knowing where he was going. He crossed streets, turned down alleyways. He purposefully got into three fights with gangs just to take his frustration at not having been able to save her out—his frustration and sadness.

Kuronue finally found himself standing in front of the fair again. He looked up and knew what had drawn him there of all places. He walked forward, bought a new ticket and silently went to the Ferris wheel. When it was his turn, he entered the same carriage as the one that Naomi and he had shared not two hours before. He rested his head against the window and let himself cry for a few moments before looking out over the city. He had been working up the nerve to kiss the girl before Naomi's mother had called and set in motions the events that followed.

Kuronue closed dark eyes, trying to see if he could sense her somewhere in the car. He could smell her as if she still sat there next to him and the whole experience had been one awful dream as he waited for her to get off the phone.

"Yo-hoo? Hey! Are you going to untie me now or what?" demanded a voice that was similar to Naomi's. His eyes slowly opened as if he had been in a deep sleep that was reluctantly letting him go.

The Ferris wheel was gone. He was no longer sitting in its cart, nor was he even in a fair. He could hear more than he ever had been able to as a human. He felt wings stretch behind him. He looked over from where the voice was coming from—a dark corner in a jail cell like area. Surprisingly his eyes could penetrate this darkness and find a young woman. She was striking with red hair and rather narrowed hazel eyes for a human. Recognition slammed him as his real memories pilled back into his sleep befuddled brain.

A woman-this woman- had interrupted one of their heists! She had claimed to work for Lord Koenma—the stupid man—when they'd found her following them to their hide out. Kurama had suggested killing her but Kuronue had found her red hair intriguing and offered to keep her in his dungeons for a while. And that was how she had gotten here, arms tied behind her back, a look of pure hatred on her face.

But how had he dreamed up all that? He relaxed back as he tried to figure that part out. Oh yes, that was right. He'd been waiting for her to say something other than "Naomi Daiki, spirit detective, if you do not release me Koenma will hunt you down and kill you," over and over when he asked her different questions.

Who would have thought that this demon had dreamed of being human? Kuronue couldn't help but laugh, causing the girl to recoil further into the corner of her cell.

Naomi wanted nothing more than to get out of here, report to Koenma, and return to her family in Human World. They could be worrying right now, despite her claim to be going with a bunch of guards to a hot spring for women only. She nibbled her lip as she watch Kuronue. She couldn't deny that he was handsome for a demon. His long black hair was beautiful, and she would have much preferred that to the color she had been cursed with. No one believed she was her father's child. Who would when it was obvious that her looks came from an outsider?

She shifted her hands, wincing as the blood tried to get to parts of her body that had long since stopped receiving any. He'd been asleep for a good five hours, leaving her there to yell, scream, and otherwise try to wake him. Her attention came flying back to him as he rose and began to near the cell again. She tried to stand so that she could back further against the wall, giving him less area to maneuver around her only to find that her legs had also fallen asleep.

"So, Naomi Daiki," He said as he leaned against the bars to watch her with a disgusting look that she could only guess he wanted her body and nothing else. "What is a pretty little thing like you doing following two S-class demons such as myself and my partner?"

Naomi swallowed back fear and glared at him. "Naomi Daiki, Spirit Detective—"she started before he raised his hand and cut her off.

"Now, now, no more of that. Tell me why you were following us?" he asked again, an amused smile falling onto his face. Idly he pulled out a pendant that Naomi couldn't help but stare at. When he was sure he had the girls attention, he began to swing it in a pendulum motion.

"Naomi, tell me." He said in a soft voice.

Naomi couldn't help it. The real things behind her following spilled from her lips like water from a broken dam. "I work for Spirit World as a Spirit Detective. It's my job to watch and find out where all the highest level demons hang around. You were spotted and no one had ever found your lair so I thought I'd give it a whirl. I heard you never took captives so I thought my life would be at the least safe from other demons."

Kuronue considered the girl for a moment and then smiled. Oh yes, she would be a fun little catch for a while. He stopped the movement of the pendant and laughed as she shook herself out of the hypnotism he had placed on her before glaring up at him again.

"Dear girly, you might as well relax. You won't' ever be going back to Koenma, or Human world. For the time, you are mine, and when I'm through with you, I will probably sell you to the nearest demon—or just kill you. It depends really on how much trouble you are. Rest well. I must be going," he taunted her before turning and walking off.

"Hey! Get back here! Untie these ropes you blasted demon!" Naomi screamed at his back, struggling once more to get the ropes undone by herself only to end up falling forward giving her a chance to straighten her legs.

She didn't sleep however. Nightmares, while both awake and dozing, filled her mind. Ideas of being taken advantage of, losing her purity, being used in all sorts of different ways haunted her as she continued to struggle uselessly against her bindings. Maybe if she found just the right way to work on them, she'd be able to free herself. Unknown to her however, Kuronue watched her from his own dark corner quietly enjoying the show.

It was a good ten hours later that he finally stepped forward and unlocked the door. Kuronue knelt next to her and undid the bindings, feeling not threatened at all by this girl who had spent who knew how long awake by now. He bent and picked her up in his arms, much like he had in his dream when she'd hurt her ankle. He shook his head as that came back to him, banishing the thoughts of those dreams once more.

Naomi tried to shove away but found that her arms were regrettably not working as well as they should since blood was rushing back into them. She watched with eyes that threatened to close on her as he carried her up stairs after stairs until he entered a luxurious room that she assumed was his. He took her and dropped her on a large king sized bed with little ceremony before turning and starting to take off his top. His bat wings flared out to stretch, covering his movements from the girl.

She winced as she hit the bed and then pushed herself weakly up, trying to get away. She was almost to the other side of the bed when she felt an iron like grasp lock onto her ankle and pull her back. She weakly grabbed the sheets, fighting the pull only to succumb soon after. She looked over her shoulder to look up into the dark blue-indigo eyes that belonged to the half naked demon.

Naomi couldn't help it. She screamed and lashed out, trying to hit him. Irrationality had taken over from her lack of sleep. What she thought she could do by hitting him, neither she nor Kuronue really knew.

Kuronue took her lashing out hand and pinned it next to her head before taking the other hand and doing the same. He crawled on top of her and looked down at her with dark, amused eyes. Naomi soon calmed somewhat realizing it was ridiculous to waste energy fighting a lost battle. She looked away from him, refusing to look at him if he did indeed do what she feared.

"Now, will you cooperate with me or will I have to go farther in this little act to make you understand?" he asked her, hovering over her pinned form. Naomi snuck a glance over at him. He was smiling as if this was some kind of joke.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly, looking down and then away. If she brought her knee up just so… All men had one weakness they shared in common. And she had not yet met a man—human or demon—that didn't bow down before a woman who put up a nice knee to the groin.

"Well, you say you are a spy more or less, correct?" Kuronue asked.

"In a matter of speaking." Naomi admitted with a nod.

"I want you to give us information on our enemies. You worked for Koenma and said that you had information on many upper class demons that Koenma watches. That information could be of use. Of course, you working with us will get you out of the dungeon and into a room that is rather pleasant. You won't be allowed to go free, and you'll be under constant guard, but you'd be treated somewhat decently." Kuronue told her, releasing one hand to teasingly trace a finger down her jaw line which she jerked away from causing him to chuckle.

"And if I refuse?" She asked, glaring at him from the side of her eye as she turned her head away from him.

"You'll be left in the dungeon where any demon that works for us can have you as he or she pleases. You'll be fed once a day. You'll become nothing more than a whore for demons to use and abuse." Kuronue said with almost a purr, as if the idea was one he truly enjoyed.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTHOR: Now, you all must be REALLY confused now. I told you all in the first chapter that this was a fanfiction with no demons. And if that was what you were looking for, I'm sorry I've thrown this little plot twist into it. As cliché as it was, I decided to pull 'he was dreaming' though it won't end there! I have a whole new plotline that one of my reviewers unintentionally made me think of. :3 This will still be mainly Kuronue x OC but I MAY do a sequel if this works out how I think it might. Thank you for your patience. If you have further questions, ask them in your reviews and I'll pm you back or just pm me. :D –ROSEY, your awful, but amazing fanfiction author.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Note from author: All right, so I've gotten a few reviews saying they didn't like the switch over from Alternative Universe to that of Demon world. While this was never my intention when I began this story, it sadly turned that way when I couldn't think of any way to continue the story without killing off either Kuronue or Naomi and since the story revolves around them… It would have been pointless to kill either of them off and ended the story there. That said! The demon world portion will only be a part of the story. As I've been thinking about it, I do like the idea of a sequel more and more, and I guarantee the sequel will be in a more… 'normal' non-demonic world. There will be demons in the background, but they won't be a major part of the story (in fact they will have almost nothing to do in it if I have my way with the idea).

Now, with all that said, I realize I'm keeping you from finding out just what Kuronue the demon has in store for Mistress Daiki. Please keep in mind that they are alive somewhere around 1800 AD in Human World and about 200 years before Kurama changes into a human. Being the history major that I am, historical accuracy is important to me—Ii will be trying to get as much about their culture to be true. It might… be difficult since not much is known in America about the Japanese before 1850s-1900s. Thank you—ROSEY

Chapter 12

Naomi Daiki was extremely aware of the easy that this demon would be able to strip her of her black kimono and violate her. She was also keenly aware that he spoke the truth. He could either give her a comfortable existence among demons with a little bit better status than a human slave, or she could order him to take her back to the dungeon to be used, abused, and eventually killed by some unknown demon. Survival instincts kicked in as soon as he finished speaking and he looked down her body as if appraising how long she'd be alive down there.

Hating herself for falling so quickly into this man—demon's—grasp and plans, Naomi sighed, and looked up at him, meeting his eyes defiantly. Her more defiant side bubbled to the surface. "Fine, I'll work for you. But on a few conditions." She said, her mouth pursing tightly.

Kuronue laughed outright at this. Oh, he was going to enjoy this human very much. She was at a disadvantage and yet she wanted to negotiate her stay with them, with a demon none the less. "We'll see; what do you have in mind?" He asked, remaining where he was, pinning her down to the bed, his legs on either side of her waist.

"My guards are only female. I get to decide what I tell you. I will not tell you any secrets regarding Koenma's palace, or his security. I will not help you steal anything. You will address me as Miss Daiki, nothing else. No demon may enter my quarters after dinner, nor until the sun has come over the horizon; not you, not Yoko Kurama, not any. My guards can stay outside the room if you insist I have them at night." Naomi said, thinking of her safety as a human more than if she was able ever to return to Koenma's side. She knew that it was a lot of conditions to ask from a demon that could care less if she was returned the same way she had arrived. She didn't like that he found her amusing either, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

Kuronue had cocked an eyebrow up amused even more by these 'conditions' that were more like demands. "The guards, we can do. I'll agree to the information about Koenma—we have no intention of trying to steal from him," Kuronue said while mentally adding, _At least, not right now that is, _before continuing. "You will have one, female, demon in your rooms at night to make sure that no one sneaks in and you do not sneak out. I will not leave you alone without some sort of protection. For the moment, you are very valuable. How long you stay that way fully depends on your cooperation and how much you know."

Naomi swallowed. Being the head when it came to spying, she knew quite a bit about many different demons. That could keep her safe for a year, maybe more, if she could stretch the information sessions out. What would happen after that? She would have that long to find a way out and get herself to safety. Her mother would be frantic; her father a little worried but not as much, since she wasn't his daughter, obviously. Could she even return to her family and still be able to pull off a normal life?

"So what do you say, _girly_," Kuronue asked, making sure not to use the name that the girl had demanded he use. He may want the information her mind held, but he wasn't going to bow down before her like she was Lord Koenma or someone important like that. "Do you want to be up here with demons, or back down in the dungeons, dead in a week?"

Closing her eyes for a moment to steel herself against the decisions, and from keeping her eyes from telling him what she really though. "I," She started, her voice breaking for a moment before she swallowed to make it easier to speak, "I'll work for you, under the conditions that we have agreed on."

With those words spoken, he pulled himself off of her and went to a door that was against one wall of his room—one that they hadn't entered from. She pushed herself up after recovering from the swiftness of his absent.

"Come come, girly, we must get you situated. I have other things than to deal with a brat like yourself." He said, motioning her over. She rose cautiously and moved forward. The room on the other side of the door was about a twelve by twelve bedroom with a bed, a window, and a dresser across from the bed. Before she could ask what this room was for, she was shoved forward by Kuronue into the room. Having dropped her guard for the moment as she looked around the room, she went sprawling onto the floor. By the time she scrambled to her feet the door was already closed and she was left in the room alone.

Hoping against hope, she rushed forward to search the door for a handle only to find that the inside did not have any. Fear welled up in her heart as she backed away from the door. She was trapped. She should have known better to trust a blasted demon. She turned and went to the window to see if she could get out. The window was no bigger than a six inch wide circle that would never allow her to get out, even f she starved herself.

Naomi lost her temper then. She tore up the bed clothing, before turning her anger on the dresser. She tore the drawers out and threw their contents at walls, and floors, and the door. She kicked and punched the walls and the door. Finally she slumped on the bed, tired after using up all her anger. Silently she began to berate herself. Only this didn't make her feel any better about her situation.

"You stupid human! You just had to go and trust a demon for your survival. Now what did rule number one about being a spirit detective say? Don't trust demons! You swore you never would and now look at you!" She rose from the bed—her bed. She continued this kind of angry one sided conversation as she righted the bed, folding the bed clothes and putting the pillow back where it was. Then she turned to the dresser. First she put the drawers back, noticing that she'd broken the handle of one of them after having slammed that drawer against the wall. She was surprised she hadn't hurt more of the dresser.

When the drawers were back in place, she turned to look at the clothes that had been in the dressers. Most of them were kimonos. Beautiful ones she noticed with surprise. Some of these kimono's she would have chosen for herself if she'd ever been allowed to pick kimonos for herself. One in particular stood out for her. The material was a purple-black with a white dragon twisting around it. This particular kimono was a half-kimono, stopping at her knees rather than going down to her feet. A pair of black pants was tucked inside the material, obviously supposed to be worn along with the top.

She stood holding this kimono for a few moments. She was wondering how he had known what kind of things she would like when it struck her that these clothes were new—not a single hand me down in the bunch. She didn't see the shadow behind her morph into a humanoid shape until the form coughed lightly to alert her to its presence. She dropped the outfit and spun, bringing her hands up in a defensive block, glaring at the shape.

The demon there was a woman—that part was plain enough for her outfit emphasized her lack of genitals on the outside and her larger chest on top. Her dark, forest green hair flowed behind her, pinned back by a bow that was the shade of roses. Her grey eyes scanned the human before her, paying the same attention to detail that Naomi was giving the demon.

"I am to be the demon that sticks to your sorry excuse for a body, human. I've been given orders to beat you, should you try to escape." The demon said with obvious boredom. "And I'd like to tell you that those clothes you have so carelessly thrown about would have caused any decent demon to swoon. Not many get gifts from a demon captor."

Naomi scowled, not like her demon 'protector' at all. But, until further notice, she would have to be in this demon's company for every second of her day. "I lost control of my temper at being thrown and locked into this room. My name is Naomi Daiki. You are…?" she asked, trying to be civil.

The demon snickered. "You might as well drop those pretty manners you got human. They won't get you favors, nor will they get you freedom. The only way you'll get that is to either bed Kuronue, which I've never once met a human to spike either Master Yoko's or Master Kuronue's interest, or to give us the information you can and then beg for death. This isn't your petty human world," the demon explained as she bent and picked up a green and silver kimono and began to fold it and put it back in one of the drawers.

Naomi didn't reply however. She folded the clothes she had thrown around and worked with the demon to finish cleaning what was to be their room. She did not try to speak to her demon guard again.

By the time that they were through cleaning the room, the light given off from her window had dulled and most of the room was thrown into shadows. Naomi's body was in conflict. She was starving from not eating in over twenty hours and she was also exhausted from the turmoil that had been her day. No food had been bring for her to eat, which reminded her that Kuronue had not said anything about feeding her if she worked for him. A moment of fear flashed in her, but her exhaustion dulled it the moment it appeared.

Deciding that starvation could wait, she got onto the bed and scooted over until her back was against the wall and she faced out to watch the demon that sat on top of the dresser, watching her in the dark. The second she pulled the blanket over her form and her head was on the pillow, sleep claimed her for its own.

The demoness, once she was sure that the human was asleep, stood and walked into the gathering shadows. She walked out into the meeting room where Kuronue, Yoko Kurama, and a bunch of other demons sat at the table. She took her seat on Yoko's left after bowing at the waist to him.

"She is asleep." She reported as Kuronue opened his mouth to speak.

"And her mood, Miyumi?" Yoko Kurama asked as he relaxed back. He wasn't really interested. He knew however that his best friend wanted to know.

"Her mood is difficult to place. I think that she is angry at having been captured. She liked the clothes, which makes it hard to get a feel of her. She was definitely not happy about being locked away in that room. She had the entire place torn apart by the time I entered. She's got guts though. When she finally noticed I was there, I swear I thought she was going to launch into an attack." Miyumi said with a giggle. "So you want to tell me why she's going to be here, or am I to just blindly follow Kuronue's orders?"

"She has information on many of our enemies. If we can get that information from her then we'll have an advantage." Kuronue told the gather with a smirk that said he was looking forward to trying to get the information from the human.

A demon at the end of the table leaned forward. "And what'll happen when you are done with her Kuronue? Will the rest of us get a chance at her, or will she be killed when done like any other kind of animal? I saw the little whore. She was mighty pretty for a human."

Kuronue rose, knocking his chair back with a clatter. He leaned forward on the table to glare at the demon that had spoken up. "She will be mine to dispose of as I see fit. Until I say otherwise, she is mine. If I so much as hear a rumor that any of you have touched her in any way, I will personally make sure you are tortured to death. Hell, I'll even do the torturing, personally." Kuronue threatened.

He walked from the hall swiftly after that. He didn't know why he had suddenly felt so protective of the human, or why he had been utterly furious when the other demon had called her a 'whore' or made the insinuation that the other demons wanted to treat her as a sexual object. It unnerved him to be feeling this for a human that he had truly only known for a day. And why had he been happy to know that she had liked the clothes he had had picked out for her?

He slammed into his room. He looked at the doorway that led to the girl's current residence. She was asleep in there, dreaming of who knew what. He walked over, pulling the door open and walking to the threshold to look in. The remaining light from the window fell onto her face, lighting up an innocent looking angel. He stood there in the doorway, watching silently until Miyumi walked up next to him.

By this time his anger had simmered down and he looked at Miyumi with indifferent eyes, in control of his emotions once more. "In the morning have her dress in one of the new outfits and bring her to the dining hall when all the rest of the demons are there. I am going to show her to them and make sure they understand the rules regarding her." He turned and discarded the top he had pulled on after leaving Naomi in the cell-bedroom.

"Yes Master Kuronue." Miyumi said before stepping into the room and closing the door behind her, locking herself into the room with the sleeping human for the rest of the night, taking position right in front of the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I want to thank FireStorm1991 for giving me this idea. Also I want to apologize to my readers for taking you on such a twisted, mangled journey. :) I will warn you though that if you want to read the continuation of a spy for Koenma being captured by Kuronue/Yoko, to look out for my next story, because I do like this story line I came up with, though it'll begin somewhat differently. I will update you on story names for that story along with posting an official summary in the last chapter of BAB. Thank you—ROSEY

Chapter 13

"_Human. Wake up. It is morning and Master Kuronue demands your presence in the dining hall," came Miyumi's voice through Naomi's dreams. Naomi opened hazel eyes to glare up at the demon that was standing before her. _

"_You can tell _Master_Kuronue to go find himself a male whore," Naomi told Miyumi before turning over so that her back faced the demon and closed her eyes, wishing for sleep to capture her form this nightmare. She didn't get her wish however because Miyumi grabbed her by the hair and dragged her from the bed, shoving her towards the dresser._

_"You will get changed and come with me. Or do I need to beat you into doing it?" Miyumi snapped before disappearing into the shadows—going to stand outside the door. Being able to do that made sure that she could get in and out of anyplace with shadows, which suited for this assignment._

Naomi leaned against the dresser, holding her head that had hit the dresser. The world around her began to fade. She clawed at the world around her. Her vision was black; nothing but blackness. Her hearing however was fully functional as she heard sounds she never thought she'd hear again.

Feet pounding along the floor, voices—her mother was there, so was her father. They were saying something about her being awake. She groaned and tried to push herself up. Her hand went up to her face and felt gauze on her face. Panic filled her. She didn't remember anything except that she needed to get home before her family knew she'd been at the fair and looking into panicked dark blue-purple eyes. What had happened? Hands forced her back down and she felt a pinprick on her arm and suddenly she was drifting back to sleep.

The next time she awoke she found that the gauze on her face was gone and that she looked up at the ceiling of a hospital. She was stiff and sore and could barely push herself up. Holding her head in one hand she looked around. She was in a nice little hospital room that had been decorated for someone old—flower wallpaper, pinks and tans. She was alone and that caused her to become even more worried.

Naomi looked around and dragged her legs out of bed. They felt far weaker than they should have been—as if she hadn't walked or moved them for weeks. Just as she moved to stand the door to her room opened. Her legs collapsed out from under her as she released the bed to turn and look at who was entering. She gasped as she fell on her butt and her brother Kyo stared at her. Behind Kyo stood Naomi's parents who gaped down at her.

A moment of silence hung in the air before chaos seemed to be let loose. Her father was calling the doctor into the room from the doorway as she stared, teary eyes at his daughter. Her mother and brother rushed forward to help her back into bed and to hug and kiss her. The next hour was filled with tests for her eyes, which she was told had gotten scratched during the accident, and for her cognitive abilities.

After she was left alone with her family, she turned her mother and asked what had happened. Her mother went silent for a moment and looked at Naomi's father. "Well sweetie, it seems that you were hit by a car that was running from the cops. That was a month ago." She said, gripping Naomi's hand as if there was something else that she wasn't saying.

Naomi frowned and looked from her mother to her father and then to her brother who seemed to be shame faced. "What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" she demanded. That look exchanged between her family members again and fear clenched her. "Kuronue didn't—He was with me, I remember that, but he didn't—no, he can't have! He was still on the curb."

Her mother looked shocked, "No! No, Kuronue is fine—well as fine as one can be after seeing what he saw." Her mother said hurriedly before pulling out a mirror from her purse. "Naomi, I want you to know that no matter what you see, we will always love you." With that said she turned the mirror and showed Naomi her own face. Naomi shrank back and tears threatened to spill. She thrashed out and sent the mirror shattering against the wall.

The long hair that Naomi had worked so hard to grow out had been but so much that she had a haircut more like a boys. The right side of her face was still healing from some road rash. Her left side was healed but there were faint scars from her eye to her chin where a piece of glass had dug its way through.

She pulled her knees up to her body and started to sob. She jerked away from comforting hands that tried to wrap around her. She didn't like to think she was vain about her looks. Sure, that hair had been part of her life's work—she'd only had it cut once when she was 7 and since then had been only getting it trimmed so it would grow, but it could be grown out again. It was her face. She had been having a wonderful time that day.

The next week consisted of tests, tests, and more tests. Kuronue did not once show up to see if she was okay. Finally she was given leave to return home.

Her father drove the car, talking to his daughter in a happy mood, not able to hold in his happiness that his daughter was okay and would be okay with a bit of physical training and could return to school the next week. She stared out the window, withdrawn. The dream she'd had in the coma had seemed so real that she almost wished it was. But slowly it was starting to fade from her mind and she was left alone.

When she walked, with the help of a cane provided to her by her doctor, into her home she expected to be allowed to go up to her room and crash—even the few one hundred steps it took her to get from the driveway to her door exhausted her. However, her dad took her by the arm and led her to the living room.

She tried to protest, but the second she looked in the living room, she almost started to cry. Everyone she knew—her mother, her brother, her relatives, Kurama, his mother she assumed—were there yelling welcome home and glad that she was well again. The door behind her opened without her hearing as she moved slowly into the living room to get hugs from everyone. It was as if she was a returned soldier or some long lost child. Suddenly the week of tests seemed to have been an awful memory, which only fastened it's leaving when she saw the latest addition to the party.

Kuronue stood in the doorway, looking sheepishly at the floor. Naomi could have run over if her legs had allowed her. When he saw that she saw him, he moved over and handed her a present he held before giving her a polite hug before moving on to join Kurama.

Naomi felt her heart sink a bit. She had hoped that he would have said something. She clutched the present in one hand and discreetly moved out of the living room with the excuse that she needed to visit the bathroom. Instead she headed out to the backyard where she sat on one of the deck chairs and pulled her knees up to her chest and she stared out at the nature.

"Want some company?" Kuronue asked as he came out onto the backyard and stood next to her. He was reminded every second he looked at her of what had happened. Especially with the scar on her left cheek. It made him ill to think that he hadn't been able to be the one to take that impact for her. For that reason, he had kept his distance from her hospital room, even though her parents had told him he could visit whenever he wanted.

"And if I say no?" She asked, the present he had given her balancing on her knees. Naomi jerked when he turned to leave. "Wait!" His back was to her now as he stopped.

"Yes?" he asked, turning his head just a slight amount to show he was listening.

"Why… Why didn't you come visit? My brother told me you never once came to see how I was doing at the hospital. Kurama did, but you didn't." she asked, her hazel eyes on his back. He was quiet for a long time. When he did answer, she felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart.

"Because it wouldn't have mattered if I came to visit you." He said before turning to look out over the backyard again. He noticed that she turned her gaze away, hiding her emotions quickly from him. "Would you have known that I showed up day after day to see if you were okay? You were in a coma that the docs didn't think you'd get out of because you were in it for so long—Kurama told me that."

Naomi refused to look at him. "I dreamed of you while in the coma. At first you were there, I had died when the car hit me. You acted like you'd lost a piece of you. And then everything changed and I was tied up in a dungeon and you… you were a demon—one with bat wings. You treated me like you do now—distant, cold, like you didn't care who I was. I was just a nescience." She told him before closing her eye and resting her head back against the top of the chair. She'd found that if she closed her eyes and looked up, her tears didn't fall. She employed that technique now as she waited to see what was going to happen.

"What I want to know is if being Night4Daiki makes it easier for you to treat me like that?" Naomi finally asked after the silence between them dragged on. "I was just a project partner to you until that day when we met as our online personas. And then when we were with your friend Kurama and Miyumi, you acted as if I had just been stood up as well." She was starting to get angry. She tried to hold it in though. She rose from her chair and took her cane and turned from Kuronue who had yet to respond.

"I'm sorry. I don't think it would be a good idea for us to meet up as anything other than school assignment partners. Not if this is how you are going to treat me." She told him, almost releasing a sob before she reined it in. She had been in love with the person she had known as Batz. But it had been a month since he'd talked to her, or even checked in on her.

Kuronue turned and grabbed at her wrist a second later to tell her that she was wrong—he held her at arm's length because it had been the third time in that week a month ago that she had gotten hurt because of him. He didn't want her to get hurt again. He didn't want to make her withdraw from him. Only his hand met empty air, the door in front of him falling silently closed. His heart heaved a sad sigh. And then he noticed that she'd left the present he had given her on the chair next to him. He picked it up and looked at the house in front of him before entering and going to her bedroom. The door was wide open—she had returned to the party so that he couldn't talk to her about what had just happened.

He searched around quickly and found a piece of paper and a pen. With quick, elegant handwriting he wrote:

'I'm sorry. Check your email. Batz'

Then he put it on top of her present which he put on her pillow. Heart crumbling as he left the room, he left the house without saying goodbye, walking out into the rain that had started to fall.

When she got to her room that evening after the party was done, she found the present on her bed. Naomi picked up the piece of paper, read, and then threw it into the trash as best she could and then looked at the present. Slowly she sat on her bed and pulled the present onto her lap. She opened the small box and found a bracelet with a bat and moon dangles. Her heart stopped for a moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She picked up the bracelet and held it up to inspect. Naomi couldn't help it. She loved it even though Kuronue had snuck into her room to give it to her. The rain splattered against her window as she pulled on the bracelet, snapping the clasp. She rose and moved to her computer, deciding to at least see what he meant before she went to sleep.

Logging into the computer, she opened up her email to find it filled with spam and messages from other people she talked to online that wanted to know where she had taken off to. Slowly she made herself go through the email, trashing the spam and emails that she would never need to reply to. In the end, she was left with three emails—all from Kuronue.

She opened the first—sent the day after the accident.

From: BatzRBlind

To: Night4Daiki

Subject: What have I done?

Time: 8:24 am Sept. 30th, 2007

_You won't see this if—no until, you wake up. The doctors aren't sure whether you will or not, but I know that you will. I can't let that happen. Nightress, you were so beautiful yesterday at the fair. Never in a million years would I have thought it was you that I spoke of on here—though now that I look back I can see some sparks of you in there. _

_Look at this, I'm rambling. Batz doesn't do that. I can hear you thinking that now when you read this. _

_Gods, what have I done. I tried to save you! I really did! I didn't ever want this to happen to you. I just wanted to meet my Nightress, maybe have a good date, maybe more than just a single date… Hell, maybe we could have gotten serious. _

_Rambling again. Maybe I'll just send this and try again when I'm not so desperate for you to be okay…_

_Batz_

Naomi went to the next, hoping it wasn't going to bring tears to her eyes as much for this one was titled 'What will we do now?' and was written two weeks after the accident.

From: BatzRBlind

To: Night4Daiki

Subject: What will we do now?

Time: 9:30 pm Oct. 13th, 2007

_It's been two weeks and you still haven't awoken. I can't bear to bring myself to go see you. It's all my fault that you have gotten the scars. If I hadn't thought up going to the fair you would have been at the library like you were supposed to be and you would have gotten home on time and never would have been hit. _

_Kurama keeps me updated. He says that you have shown signs on your brain scan that you are dreaming. I pray that the life you are living in your dream is easier and more peaceful. Is it too much to hope that I am in there, making that possible for you? Kurama also says that the longer you are in this coma, the less likely it is that you will awake. I cannot believe that. If I do, then I might as well charge myself with manslaughter. _

_Batz_

Naomi closed her eyes tightly to keep from crying. The words she had said about her dream to Kuronue had been harsh and horrible. She shouldn't have told him. She should have kept it to herself like she had with everyone else.

When she was sure she was under control, she closed out of that email and went to the last one posted a week before.

From: BatzRBlind

To: Night4Daiki

Subject: YES!

Time: 3:45pm Oct. 19th, 2007

_I got a call from the doctor that is attending you during class today. Needless to say our history teacher has caused me to have detention because I didn't wait until class was over to pick up. They say that you woke up today! If only for five minutes you woke up! _

_Kurama says that your face is healing wonderfully quickly though you'll have a scar on your left cheek. I tell him that you'll be beautiful no matter what you have on your face. I prolly shouldn't have said that, but, hell, you'll live! You won't be in a coma for the rest of your life. We'll be able to talk about all this. You'll grow old and be able to have children, and enjoy your life as it was meant to be. _

_Kurama tells me that I should go visit you or something, but… Can you blame me for not wanting to be near you? I suppose you can, but there is a reason. I've only caused you pain in the week that we were working together._

_Attached to this is the work that I've gotten done on our project. All that it needs is for you to put in a paragraph or two written by yourself so that you can get credit. The teacher said that it was okay if you do that and she'll give you full credit. _

_Listen, Nightress, Ms. Daiki, Naomi, I am sorry. I should have been walking next to you. I should be the one who went through the coma. Hell, I wouldn't mind a scar or two. I think they would make me look handsome right? You shouldn't have had to go through that. It's insane. _

_You are probably reading this thinking about how stupid I must be right? But, I think that Nightress should be able to open her own security firm. That's what you wanted to do right? If I can help you in that road, then I will—I have by doing most of the work for our project. Please, accept this peace treaty. I won't bother this email again, until you give me clearance. _

_Always your servant Mistress of the Darkness,_

_Batz/Kuronue_

Naomi finished reading the emails, she felt worse than she thought she could after having survived a coma. She realized that all that she had said that afternoon at the party had been false. Kuronue had kept track of her in a different way than most conventional people—through people he knew, through doctors that were willing to give him a call when he could about how she had awoken that first time.

She opened the reply window and sat there for ten minutes, trying to think about what to say to all of those emails—to explain why she had thought the things she thought, to apologize. Nothing came to her though and she realized that there was no way she'd be able to say it the way she meant it if she said it through an email.

Naomi rose from her chair and moved back to her bed after shutting it down. She sat next to the window that was getting plastered with rain. Naomi pressed her forehead against the window, welcoming the coolness that it offered. And like the storm outside, she let her tears flow onto the bedspread below her.

When she stopped crying she looked through the windows at the spot where she' had been hit. It was right in front of their house. The lamppost in front of their house was visible despite the rain and she saw something that made her sadness lift and fly away. She rose from her bed and grabbed two jackets, pulling on one, wrapping the other around her waist so she could use her cane to support her.

Naomi, as quietly as she could, went down the stairs and to the front door. Opening it quietly she stepped out and hunched her shoulders against the rain. And then she began to make her way to the lamp post where a dreadful looking Kuronue stood. The rain seemed to lessen a bit as she neared him.

"Kuronue, what are you doing out here?" She demanded, untying the coat and offering it to the young man who shook his head. "Blast it Kuronue just take it and put it on! You'll catch your death out here!"

"What are you doing out here? If anything you are the one that'll catch your death." He said, taking the coat only to drape it over her head so that her damp head wouldn't get any wetter.

Naomi could feel her frustration starting to grow again. "Fine! You want to be that way, then stay out here like a stalker in front of my house! Don't talk about what happened!" She snapped and turned. She was going to come to regret doing that. Her foot stepped in a puddle and she slipped.

A scream left her, but the impact that was to come never came. She landed on a soft body that hadn't been there a moment before instead. She uncurled and looked down into the indigo-blue eyes of Kuronue who lay underneath her, seeming caught staring up at her.

"You, Nightress, do seem to like falling." Kuronue said his voice soft. The only reason that Naomi heard what he said over the rain was that his mouth was so close to hers. And yet, he didn't really seem to mind that she fell on him. Their eyes were locked and it was as if they were looking into each other far deeper than anyone else could have. Naomi saw pain, regret, happiness, and hope in Kuronue's eyes. He saw worry, confusion, desperation, shock, and a whole range of other emotions that flashed through her gaze.

"And you Batz, sure do like to cause me to fall." She replied, her words barely a whisper as they found themselves being pulled together by invisible forces. They were an inch before their lips would meet before Kuronue realized just what was happening.

"We shouldn't. I'll only cause you more pain…" he told her.

Naomi licked her lips, for her whole mouth had gone dry with anticipation. "Really? Because it seems to me that I was the one causing the pain this afternoon." She replied, equally as soft.

Kuronue reached up and cradled her head in his hand before moving to support her neck and draw her in to the kiss. The rain didn't matter. The fact that her parents stood out on the front porch watching them didn't matter. Only the fact that their lips had met and they were in the process of a sharing their first kiss mattered to them. When they pulled back from it, they were both out of breath.

Naomi slowly sat up so that she wasn't on top of him. He rose as well, before getting onto his feet and helping her up. Naomi leaned against him, suddenly feeling the exhaustion that she'd been pushing off all day. With a laugh he picked her up, much like he had that night when she'd twisted her ankle. She leaned against him and took comfort in his laugh.

When they reached the front door, her parents ushered the two children in and clocked the door for the night. Kuronue was led up to her room where they left her with her mother. Kuronue was then shown to the living room where the father made the couch into a bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Physical training took up most of Naomi's time after the time in the rain. In fact, she was up and out of the house before Kuronue even woke the next morning. When she returned home, she found that he had left for his own home after having gotten a frantic call from his mother on his cell. She didn't seem him the rest of the week. They hadn't exchanged any emails either.

The next Monday found her standing outside her home, cane in one hand, school bag in the other. Despite the strength returning to her legs and arms, she still felt weaker than she had ever before her coma and used the cane to keep herself from falling over when she got too tired. She inhaled the morning air and smiled.

Could it be better? The clouds overhead were large, puffy, and white, the sky beyond a clear sky blue. She couldn't see a bad part of the day. In fact, right as she stepped out onto the sidewalk, as if by some magical means, Kurama came to walk beside her.

Their walk to school was a comfortable one, filled with light conversation about how her training had gone and how his mother was fairing. When they'd lapsed into a silence, Naomi looked over at the red head.

"Say, Kurama, have you talked to Kuronue since the party?" She asked finally as they waited for a light to turn their color.

"Yes, why do you ask? Did he get you his part of the project? He worked really hard on it." Kurama said with a laugh. "I don't think I've ever seen him work that hard on anything in his entire life. 'Kept saying something about having to repay you."

"Yeah, I got the paper, and I was able to add a little to it over last week. No I was wondering more if he said anything about after the party to you, that night during the rain storm." Naomi asked, worrying that Kuronue had told anyone that would listen about their kiss. She most definitely didn't want to have the whole school know.

"After the party? No, actually he didn't. Why did something happen?" Kurama asked as they started to walk across the street, keeping the slow pace that the young woman was using.

"No, I was just worried since we had a fight and we talked through emails but he stopped replying real suddenly." Naomi lied as she tried to get across as fast as she could.

Naomi turned the subject of their topic to their projects after that and soon was left to finish her way to class when Kurama went off to fetch something from the library. Keeping her head down she tried to ignore the strange looks that she received—the school was small enough for almost everyone to know what had happened. She put her bag away in her locker and pulled out the appropriate notebooks and headed to class. Kuronue fell into step next to her as she headed towards her classroom.

Naomi was the first to speak. "Kurama said you didn't tell him anything about the evening after the party. Is that how you want to play this? Like it never happened?" She asked in a soft voice, very aware of the looks they were getting.

"I didn't tell anyone because I wasn't sure how you wanted to play this." Kuronue answered, stopping her next to a window so that he could look down at her face without having to worry about running into anyone. "Naomi—"

"I'm not the type you normally go for. I don't… I won't be a problem for you to deal with here." Naomi said, cutting him off, smiling softly up at him. It wasn't a smile that said anything—it was polite, calm, and indifferent.

Kuronue scowled down at her and looked out the window at the courtyard beyond. "It's up to you. I mean, I'll be there for you no matter what. Everything I said in my emails was true. Now, what you want me to be there as is up to you. If in public you want me only as a friend, that's fine. But, I am, most definitely, willing to—" he started before getting cut off again.

"Kuronue!" came the voice of another young woman. She was most definitely his 'type'. Skinny, beautiful, popular. Naomi's mask that had been about to slip, to reveal a girl that wanted so much to be the one for him, slammed back up. Kuronue closed his eyes in frustration before turning to welcome the girl into the conversation with a smile.

"I'll talk to you more about our project during class." Naomi said with a tilt of her head before she stepped around the two and headed towards her class once more. She was out of reach before Kuronue could stop her and he turned to the girl, deciding that that was the answer he was going to get. She wanted him, but didn't want the whole school to know. That would take some work, but he could do it.

Naomi entered the room and went to her desk, intensely reminded that she no longer had her long hair to hide behind. She reached a nervous hand to tug on a piece next to her ear as she waited for class to start. Many people she didn't know stopped by her desk to say they were glad she was back and to wish her well. She smiled at them and said thank you politely before returning to stare at her desk where her notebook and pencil waited to be used.

The classes went slow for the young woman, though she enjoyed every minute of being alive and able to participate in a class again. When history class came around, Kuronue and Naomi delivered their joined copy to the teacher for review before getting leave to have an early lunch—Naomi's doing after saying that she was getting tired and needed some refreshments and producing a note that said exactly that from her physical therapist.

They walked the empty halls in silence for a moment. Then, without notice, Kuronue reached over and grabbed the girl's hand and led her up to the roof, taking their time because Naomi needed to take one step at a time. Kuronue gently encouraged her to mount each step with soft, kind smiles.

"Come on now, you can do it. Soon you'll be climbing these stairs like you never got hit by a car." He told her with a bright smile.

Naomi couldn't help but laugh. He seemed so sure about this. Eventually they made it to the roof and Kuronue opened the door for her to pass by. Naomi moved over around the building that protected the stairwell and sat in the protected, shaded cover it provided, relaxing back against the wall. When Kuronue sat next to her, he pulled a lunch out of his own bag and offered her a piece, since she had left her lunch in her locker and had not wanted to use up the energy to go back and forth.

Naomi took it timidly and took a bite before returning the bento box back to Kuronue. She stared up at the sky and tilted her head. "Kuronue?" She asked softly.

"Yes?" he asked back, a small laugh in his voice.

"How do you want to play this? We can't sneak around forever. Kurama will eventually know something is up. You can't just stop flirting with girls, and I'd be a horrible person if I asked you to cover this up—"

"Why don't you say what this is?" Kuronue asked, cutting her off, looking at her soberly.

Naomi stopped talking and looked at him, her cheeks a light pink, her red hair spiked in a 'popular' fashion, her hazel eyes showing a tiny bit of fear amid wonder. He met her gaze with dark, understanding eyes.

"Because I don't know what _this_ is really. We were attracted to each other online. We hated each other when we met in class because we both pretend to be different people here. And then I get hit with the car and a week after I wake up, we kiss in the rain and then I don't speak to you for another whole week. Tell me Kuronue, what is this that we have gotten ourselves into? Is there even a 'this'? I want there to be but…" she stopped, realizing just what she said a moment after she let it slip.

"But you don't want to have the wrong idea and get yourself into trouble thinking there is a 'this'?" Kuronue finished.

"Yes." She said softly.

Kuronue put down his lunch and turned to face her again. "I won't tell Kurama if you don't want me to. I won't stop my normal behavior if you don't want me to. But I do want to have a relationship with you. And I want you to be comfortable with that idea before I go further. Can you be comfortable with that?"

Naomi stared at him as he looked at her. Could she accept seeing him flirt with other girls every day at school? More importantly, could she ask him to lie to his friend Kurama? Naomi nibbled her bottom lip and made her decision. Getting onto her hands and knees she leaned forward and put her lips against his before he knew what was happening.

When she pulled away, she looked at him, realizing that her hands were supporting her on his knees. She looked from them up to her before breaking out in a sheepish smile. "Kuronue, do what you feel would be best. If I don't like it then it's up to me to figure out a way to deal with it." She told him before sitting back.

Kuronue reached down and took one of her hands with his. Giving it a squeeze, he smiled and stood, releasing her hand. "Here, I'll go get your lunch. There's no reason to waste good food." He told her before darting down into the school, leaving the girl alone.

Naomi couldn't help but giggle a bit before forcing herself to stand and walk over to the tall fence that kept students or faculty from taking their own lives by jumping. She was hidden from view when the door was thrown open and a girl and her friend entered onto the rooftop.

"You know, I bet you, that Naomi didn't do a bit of work on that project they turned in during class!" Miyumi said hotly to her friend who nodded and agreed. "She's going to let Kuronue do all the work just because she was in a coma and get a grade she doesn't deserve! Did you know the first night that we worked together at Kurama's house she went and twisted her ankle so bad that she had to have Kuronue carry her the 30 minutes it takes to get to her house? What a annoying person. And then she had the guts to say that I wanted to jump Kuronue for sex at the fair before she got ran over! Me! Throw myself at a guy! Well, if you ask me, she deserved to get run over by the car."

Naomi had begun to turn a bright red as she hid from the view of the malicious Miyumi. She hadn't had Kuronue carry her home all the way. It had only happened the last ten minutes. And it wasn't like she had done it on purpose! Naomi couldn't hold back, her eyes flared up and she moved slowly into view, startling the two girls.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch who woke." Miyumi said after recovering. The other girl, who seemed perfectly fine with listening to Miyumi's rant while no one else was there, started to fidget nervously, looking between the two. "You know, if you wanted to convince the school that you had really been in a coma, you shouldn't have cut your hair."

"Well, at least I don't have to prove anything, so I guess my hair isn't that bad." Naomi snarled, getting angrier. It hadn't been her choice to let her hair get chopped off. "Miyumi, I would watch what you say. I may be weak now from not moving for a month, but sooner or later I will get my strength back, and when I do, I won't be afraid of kicking your ass, verbally or physically."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Well, at least I don't have to prove anything, so I guess my hair isn't that bad." Naomi snarled, getting angrier. It hadn't been her choice to let her hair get chopped off. "Miyumi, I would watch what you say. I may be weak now from not moving for a month, but sooner or later I will get my strength back, and when I do, I won't be afraid of kicking your ass, verbally or physically."

"Oh really? We'll see about that when you no longer have to use a cane like an old lady." Miyumi snapped back, her own anger rising. "But don't think you'll be able to get Kuronue to side with you then. When you get fully healed he won't have to stay around you—I don't think he'll want to stay with a girl that never was nice to him."

Naomi stepped forward and started to growl an answer but the other girl that had been with Miyumi stepped between them, keeping Naomi from clobbering Miyumi with her cane. "Come on girls, there's no real reason to be like this." She said, trying to calm the two down and avert any real fighting.

"Exactly," came a new voice. Naomi's eyes widened and she turned to look at Kuronue who had returned with her lunch. "Naomi, here's your lunch. Miyumi, why don't you and your friend go on back down and find yourself a new lunch space? This area is already taken." The tall man moved to stand next to Naomi, handing her lunch over to her, which she took to keep from striking out at Miyumi.

Miyumi never took her eyes off of Naomi as she moved back towards the door that would let them go down into the school. Naomi refused to give her the satisfaction of seeing her glare after her. Instead, she turned her attention to her lunch and returned to the shady spot. When Kuronue sat next to her, she looked up from the lunch and leaned back against the wall.

"I think that she's jealous that you are showing me any attention." Naomi admitted, looking up at the sky rather than at Kuronue. "And, she's right. People are going to wonder why you are hanging out with me at all after we turn in our project final and present it."

"We'll cross the bridge after it's time. And, if it should come out that we are in a relationship, then it comes out. Once again, we'll get over it." He told her, watching her as he pushed some food from his own lunch into his mouth.

She looked over at him and tilted her head. "You are… very strange Kuronue. Very, very strange." She said with a laugh before beginning her own food. They ate in a comfortable silence. Naomi eventually finished and scooting closer to Kuronue, she hesitantly rested her head against his arm, her eyes closing slowly. Kuronue shifted so that it was easier for her to be comfortable before relaxing back and watching the sky. They stayed that way the rest of the lunch period.

It was half an hour later that Kurama found them sitting there—Naomi asleep, Kuronue looking content to remain there, his arm wrapped around her protectively.

"I was wondering where you were." Kurama stated with a small smile as he looked between the two. Kuronue had looked at him worriedly. "I take it, she doesn't want me to know about this?" He waved his hand to indicate her curled up form next to his best friend.

"No, and I'd rather you not tell her you saw. I, I'd hate to lose her confidence. I was supposed to keep it a secret. Not completely sure why, but she didn't want everyone to know." Kuronue confirmed with a nod. "So if you could possibly forget this happened, my friend?"

"What happened?" Kurama asked with a laugh before shaking his head. "Don't worry Kuronue. So, I got word from that friend I was telling you about a few weeks ago. The one that's doing the prank on the school one city over? It's going down this upcoming Thursday—real early in the morning. Do you think you can make it still, or will something else come up?" Kurama looked meaningfully at Naomi. "We'll miss the day, but I've checked with the teachers and little is going to happen that day. In history class all that's going to happen is presentations."

"You know I will. Come on, when would I not take advantage of breaking a few rules. I'm breaking a few right now with Naomi, though I don't think she knows it." Kuronue said with a grin, looking up at his friend. Naomi stirred a bit and Kuronue sent Kurama a knowing glance.

Kurama tried to hide a smile and moved around to the door way, and with much care went back inside softly before throwing open the door so hard that it slammed against the outside walk. He couldn't help but grin a bit at the yelp that he heard coming from Naomi and Kuronue's position besides the building. "Kuronue, you over that way?" He asked, moving around to look at the two.

Naomi had practically flown two feet away from Kuronue. She sat with her legs crossed as if she'd never been curled up against Kuronue sleeping comfortably a moment before. She looked up at Kurama with a companionable smile which he returned.

"Hello Kurama, sorry for keeping Kuronue, we were just talking about our project and what not—finalizing a few things." She pushed herself slowly up, using the side of the wall and her cane to push herself to her feet. She brushed off her skirt and bent over to pick up her lunch box. "I'll leave you two alone." 

"You don't have to." Kurama said as she started to move to the door.

"I do. I need to talk to my teachers and see if there is any way I can make up what I missed." Naomi lied and moved through the door, leaving Kurama and Kuronue to talk about their Thursday plans. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down them. Slowly she moved down the steps, focusing on one at a time.

The next couple of days found her hanging out with Kuronue at lunch until Kurama met up with them. Then she would find herself wandering the halls like a ghost of a school that recognized she was there but didn't know what to think of her. Kuronue came over for dinner on Tuesday in which they talked about their project mostly and focused on getting ready to present their project the next week.

When Thursday came around, Naomi found herself sitting in class with no sign of Kuronue or Kurama. She swallowed and began to worry when the history teacher pulled out a hat and threw in a bunch of pieces of paper.

"If your partner is not here, you will deliver your presentation alone." The teacher told the class before choosing three pairs to present then from the hat. Naomi gave a sign of relief when none of them were her name or Kuronue's.

However it wasn't until after the class that the true horror began. She rose and began to move towards the library where she would spend her lunch time reading if Kuronue did not show up. She was curious why he hadn't shown up. She thought about how he had looked and acted the day before as she passed through the courtyard—the fastest way to the library from her classroom.

'_I probably won't be around tomorrow. Kurama has invited me to a little school skipping session before the projects start.' _

Kuronue's words rang in her head just as someone moved in front of her to block her path. Naomi snapped out of her recollection and looked around. She found herself surrounded by Miyumi and some of her group of friends. Her muscles tensed. She shouldn't have threatened Miyumi she realized just as Miyumi smirked.

"So, what is little miss 'I should get special treatment because I was sick' going to do now that her black knight isn't here?" Miyumi asked with a sickeningly sweet tone.

"I don't understand what you are asking. For all I know I don't have a black knight. If I did I don't think I would have been hit by a car." Naomi replied, copying the same sweet tone that Miyumi was using. "And I'd think you'd know all about getting special treatment. At least I have a legitimate reason to get it—I don't have to widen my legs." Gasps came from around and behind her. Miyumi lost the smile she had had and traded it in for a scowl.

"Oh? You don't? Everyone knows that you spend every lunch with Kuronue while Kurama is busy with other things. What would you be doing up on the roof for twenty minutes? I'm sure you open your legs all the same. It must be horrible to know that he's only hanging out with you because he feels guilt—that or he is taking pity on you." Miyumi countered, not knowing that it hit a nerve that the other insult hadn't.

"I've never had to open my legs to anyone!" Naomi snapped, stepping forward. "I make friends the old-fashion way—by being kind and polite."

"Like you were to me at the fair?" Miyumi said with a sneer.

"You were asking for it." Naomi snarled. "You couldn't wait to get off school grounds so you could flaunt your chest in front of Kurama _and_ Kuronue. If I didn't have inside knowledge-I'd say you did it with both of them. But then again, Kuronue and Kurama would never stoop that low."

Miyumi's glare turned to a look of triumph. "Oh really? Then why was it that a week after you were hit by that 'car', Kuronue and I had a very exciting date? Ask anyone, I asked him out here and he said yes." Miyumi asked, her grin turning sadistically twisted at the look of shock on Naomi's face.

"Yes. He and I went on several until you went and woke up. Then I get dumped the moment you wake up? Are you going to tell me that there isn't a hidden message under that? Kuronue just wants to get into your pants, like he did with mine. If you think all his nice act to you meant anything you are sadly mistaken Miss Daiki. You better learn that before you are hurt even worse." Miyumi finished before walking off, leaving a stunned and horrified Naomi standing alone in the courtyard.

Her chest tightened as she stared ahead of her, unaware of the people that milled around her or of the utterly pained look that was fixed onto her face. Like a zombie she moved on to the library. She ate mechanically, returned to class like a robot, and stared into open space for the rest of the day, seeming not to notice the gossip that had started to circulate around her. It wasn't until the break before the last period when she heard it that she finally snapped out of her stunned state.

"Did you hear? Naomi and Kuronue apparently have been having sex on the rooftop every day at lunch!" said one girl in a whispered behind her. Naomi refused to turn around to acknowledge the rumor-spreader and her listener.

"Really? I heard that Naomi had sex with both Kurama and Kuronue at a party last week." Replied the other girl.

Naomi's cheeks began to burn a bright red as the teacher entered the class and began roll call. She hunched her shoulders forward and tried to keep herself from crying. She had spent her first three years in high school trying not to get noticed. And in the last month and a half she'd gone from being unnoticeable to one of the most talked about girls—and not in a good sense. When classes ended, she walked as calmly as she could from the classroom, feeling all the girls eyes following her. When she met Kyo outside near the gate, he tried to ask her about the rumors but quickly feel silent when he saw his sister was trying to keep from crying.

Kyo saw Kuronue first. He was standing outside the gates of the school, talking to one of the girls that had been leaving. Fury was plain on Kuronue's face. Naomi looked up just as he looked over to see her coming his way. When their eyes locked, they didn't need to communicate to let each other know what had happened. The fury melted from Kuronue's face and he came forward to meet them. Kyo was about to put himself between his sister and the man but Naomi burst forward and hid in Kuronue's arms before he could stop her.

Kuronue hugged her tightly to him, bending his head down. "Who spread them?"

Naomi shook her head, burying her face further into his chest, trying to disappear in his arms. She wasn't aware of the shocked looks they were getting, or that Miyumi was looking outraged. "It doesn't matter. What matters is its out and I don't want to hide anymore." Naomi told him, pulling away to look teary-eyed up at him. She was still fighting to keep the tears in. Without holding back, Kuronue leaned down; pressing gentle lips against Naomi's who kissed back as if they were the last kiss they would ever share.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Weeks past while the rumors spreading like wildfire. With Kuronue by her side, Naomi was able to brave going to school each day. She spoke out against the most outrageous lies and just smiled icily at all the rest. Miyumi had not gotten the satisfaction of 'winning' that day and had stayed clear of Kuronue for he had made it obvious what would happen to the person that had spread the rumors about Naomi and himself. The presentations went by the week after the rumor spreading began and they were able to pass by with a 91%.

Eventually October ended, swiftly followed by November and the few weeks of December that they had school for. Naomi found herself sitting in her room more and more as Kuronue pulled away from her as Christmas neared. It was on a day a week before Christmas when he finally showed up on her doorstep wanting to talk to her. Her parents were at work while her brother was out with some friends playing in the near snow covered park.

Naomi opened the front door and gasped with delight as she saw who it was. Quickly she invited him in and took his coat and put it on a peg near the front door before ushering him into the kitchen where she started to make some hot chocolate for the both of them. She no longer needed the cane to get around.

Kuronue watched her as she moved around the kitchen, a silence hanging over them. He knew that he'd been pulling away from her, and yet he couldn't quiet tell her why without giving away the surprise. With a smile and a thanks he took his cup of hot chocolate and took a sip before putting it down in front of him on the kitchen table.

"So Kuronue, how has—" Naomi started before Kuronue interrupted her.

"I have tickets for a hot spring up in the mountains that I got from Kurama's mother as an early holiday present. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." He blurted out, stopping her midsentence. He was nervous. He knew the likely hood of her being able to go was slim—he just hoped that she at least wanted to go.

Naomi was stunned into silence. A hand went up to fidget with a piece of her ear length hair—a bad habit she had picked up with the rumor spreading. A hot spring vacation with Kuronue during the winter? She looked at the calendar that was on the refrigerator. And then she took a sip of her hot chocolate. And then she looked at the table. She looked anywhere but at him.

Kuronue had turned 18 while she had been in her coma. She had turned 18 a week before. Technically she didn't need her parents' permission to go, but at the same time she knew they would be furious if she didn't at least warn them or ask.

"Would… it just be the two of us?" She asked softly after a few moments of thought.

"Yes. Well, and whoever runs the hot spring, and anyone else that's up there. But it's all expenses paid." Kuronue said, trying not to sound too nervous. "There's only one room because I think she was thinking I'd take Kurama or go by myself, but I'm sure we can get the hosts to put a temporary wall up if you don't want to share the room." He realized what he was asking, but he really hoped that she would go.

The girl swallowed another gulp of her drink. She too realized just was Kuronue was offering and she was a mix of nerves and urges to go that moment. "When is it? How long is it? Will they have cell service up there, or phones?" She asked quickly.

"The reservation is for the day after the new year. It's for three days and four nights since it's a good day's travel up there by train and bus. It's in the mountains so I don't think they will have cell service but I'm sure they have phones that your parents can call if they get worried or you want them to come pick you up." Kuronue said, reading into the question enough for her to know he didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

Naomi nibbled her lip as she thought about it. 4 nights alone with Kuronue, in possibly the same room. Her parents had come to trust and like Kuronue during the time they had been dating, but would they trust him not to do anything bad to her while they were up there? She hoped so.

She rose and walked over to stand behind her, her arms looping around his neck from behind. Naomi rested her head on the young man's shoulder. She looked over at him and kissed his cheek before answering. "Yes Kuronue. I would love to go with you to the hot spring."

His nervousness evaporated for a moment as he stood, pulling from her before turning and pulling her into a warm embrace. The truth was he had been working hard to pay for the extra expense of adding another person to the reservation, but he couldn't tell her that. He knew her well enough now to know she'd insist on paying her own way if she didn't think it was already paid.

They hung out the rest of the day, relaxing back on the couch and watching tv together as they planned on their weekend that would come up after the new year. Tension began to grow as it got closer to the time when her parents returned home. Naomi fidgeted continually with her hair and tried to focus on the TV screen or whatever Kuronue was planning.

Finally, she heard her mother get home with her father and she looked up at Kuronue who rose quickly. Naomi followed suit slower and moved to the hallway next to the main doorway. "Mother, father, how was work?" She asked.

"Oh it was fine dear, absolutely wonderful. The snow falling was a beauty to see at the university. By the way I have an interview for you for the day after the new year to see the counselors there at the college to help you figure out if you want to go there when you graduate." Her mother announced, making the tension between the young couple triple.

Naomi knew instantly that they were in for a bigger problem now than they had been before. "Oh, mother, you shouldn't have." She said looking at her mother as she put the coat she had been wearing next to where Naomi's father was putting his.

"Don't worry. It wasn't that difficult. The counselor is a friend of mine after all." Her mother said, misunderstanding. "Hello Kuronue, how are you doing lately? Will you be staying for dinner?"

"I hope so." Kuronue said, swallowing back fear at seeing the parents of his girlfriend next to each other looking at him expectantly. "That is, if I'm still welcome. I know I haven't really been available lately. I got a job and have been working a lot to pay for my Christmas gifts to my friends and Naomi. I have something for you two as well for being so nice but I left it at home. I'll bring it around later." Naomi flashed him a look of surprise. She hadn't known about the job.

"Well of course you are welcome here!" Her father said cheerfully—having forgotten about the night he had first met Kuronue and threatened to go to jail if Kuronue ever touched his daughter again.

With that said the two adults walked away quickly to do their individual tasks, not giving Naomi and Kuronue time to ask the now dreaded question.

"You didn't tell me that you got a job!" Naomi told him, looking back at him, frowning. "Why would you need a job?"

Kuronue winced. "Well, I needed a job because, well… I had to pay for presents somehow and my mom is being a tough love enforcer and not giving me much money so…" He trailed off with a shrug. "And I was trying to butter your parents up before we started to talk to them about the hot spring."

"Oh." Naomi answered, losing the anger at not being told when he gave her that simple answer. "I see. Well you should have told me. I thought you were mad at me or something."

Kuronue shook his head and pulled her into a hug. "Never. And you know that if I was ever mad at you I'd tell you, and we'd work it out somehow."

Naomi relaxed and nodded before looking up and kissing him sweetly. And then it dawned on her. "I've never actually met your parents." She pointed out when she pulled away.

Kuronue, who had been about to say that they should go ask her parents before dinner, faltered and blinked a few times and tried to think back. It was true, he hadn't once introduced her to his parents and yet he had been over at her house so many times. "Well, I guess we'll have to introduce you soon before I take you away on a hot springs get away." He told her with a sheepish smile.

"I suppose we will." Naomi said with a giggle before pulling away to go help set the table for dinner, leading Kuronue by the hand to help her.

Dinner was served before they could ask and soon enough they were eating dinner together with everyone there, even Kyo who had shown up at the last moment. Naomi moved her food around on the plate and took a slow bite. Finally she looked up, determination on her face.

"Mama, I can't meet your counselor friend the day after the new years." She said finally. Silence pooled over the dining table for a second.

"Why not honey?" her mother asked, putting her fork down.

Naomi looked over at Kuronue and then back at her mother. "Kuronue has invited me to go up to a hot spring for a few days on that day. I've accepted his offer." Naomi said, trying to be as diplomatic as possible. Kuronue reached under the table and squeezed her hand that was clenched on her lap.

"That is with your permission, I'd like to take her up there." Kuronue said finally after the silence had stretched on for a minute. "I understand that you've only known me for a few months. But I swear to you that I won't do anything to Naomi. I got the vacation from my Kurama's mother who wanted me to relax before next semester."

The parents looked at each other again and then looked back over at them. Her father was the one that answered.

"Kuronue, you are right. We've only known you a few short months, but in those months you have risked your life to save my daughter's. You've protected her from some horrible gossip—yes Naomi we heard the rumors as well," her father said, seeing the shock and horror on Naomi's face.

"And I've done a little research on your family. You may take our daughter on that retreat you have planned. On that note, however, should Naomi get hurt, in any way, I promise you that what I told you that first day we met will still apply." He finished, making it aware that he had indeed remembered what had been said that night when Kuronue had carried Naomi home. He didn't elaborate on what he meant by research on Kuronue's family and focused on eating once more.

Naomi looked at her mother for confirmation that this miracle had happened. "I can go?"

"You are 18, Naomi. I taught you as best as I will be able to. If you can't make decisions for yourself right now, then you'll never be able to. I will call my friend and make a different appointment for you." Her mother answered with a kind smile before returning to her own meal.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Listen, please don't freak out Naomi. I didn't ever invite you over for a good reason." Kuronue said again as he led the way off the bus they had taken to the beginning of street crowded with old style, large Japanese estates. Kuronue was more nervous than when he had asked her if she wanted to come to the hot springs. It was now two days after Christmas and he'd finally found a time when both his parents were out working and had planned on staying home.

"Why would I freak out?" Naomi asked as she stepped off the bus and looked around at where she stood. Inside she did begin to freak out a bit. This was a place for people that made millions in a year. She subconsciously took a step closer to Kuronue. She felt much underdressed in her knee length red and green skirt, white blouse, and semi-fancy black high heels. "Oh." She said when Kuronue didn't answer at first.

Kuronue turned and took her hand gently, squeezing it reassuringly before leading her down a row of tall walls and the occasional wooden gate. Finally he came to one and opened it and led her in. She blanched as she looked at the huge main house that revealed itself as she stepped past the gate. Her mouth formed a small 'o' as Kuronue led her towards the front door.

"K-Kuronue… You live here?" She asked, now feeling like a commoner that had just been invited into the palace of the emperor.

"Yes, please, Naomi, I'm still Kuronue, the guy you know from school. Don't be like this." He pleaded, stopping just outside the front door to turn and look at her. He put hands on her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her gently. "I don't want this money. And it's not likely I'll get it until my parents are dead anyway. They like the idea of not making life simple because of money. I really did have to work to get my presents for everyone." He was trying to get her to relax. He could feel the muscles in her shoulders tighten and then relax as he spoke.

Hazel eyes went up to meet his own and they stood there for a moment, taking comfort in each other's silence.

"All right. I'm feeling a bit better now. I suppose we should go in before they think I'm trying to run away." Naomi said, trying to make a light hearted joke and only causing her stomach to tighten more. This was going to be one of the tensest days of her life she thought. What she didn't know was that Kuronue had asked her here to get a gauge of his parent's reactions to the girl. He wouldn't be allowed to do what he planned unless both his parents approved; at least not if he wanted to ever live in this house again.

Kuronue smile and turned and opened the front door and stepped inside, taking his shoes off as a young woman came to meet them. Bowing, she smiled up at Kuronue. "Welcome back Kuronue, how was your trip?" She asked, before noticing the girl that hid half behind the man. "Oh, you must be Miss Naomi Daiki. Kuronue has told me so much about you. Actually, he's told anyone he can get a hold of about you." The young woman laughed and turned, beckoning them to follow. Naomi looked stunned at the girl who began to walk off before looking slyly up at Kuronue.

"Told them about me huh? I do hope you didn't spill the fact that I am a horrible person to get on the bad side of." Naomi said softly, causing Kuronue to chuckle.

"No, she's over exaggerating. I've told anyone who would listen about you. I never seek out people." Kuronue replied with a smirk before straightening his face when the young woman leading them turned to look at them.

"The mistress is in the tea room. I do hope you both are thirsty. You know how the mistress gets with tea." She prattled on as she led them through winding corridors.

Kuronue winced and Naomi giggled. "I take it the mistress is your mother and that she likes tea very much?" she asked.

"Likes is the understatement of the year my dear Nightress." Kuronue said with a deep sigh.

Eventually they were led to the tea room. Naomi took a deep breath to steady herself before following Kuronue in, looking around for the woman that was Kuronue's mother. Despite the traditional style house, this room had two chairs, a love seat and a table situated comfortably in the middle of the room. Kuronue's mother sat in one of the chairs leaving the loveseat and chair open for choosing.

Naomi noted that Kuronue was moving towards the loveseat which left either to sit with him or to sit in the other chair nearer the mother. Nibbling her lower lip she moved to follow Kuronue and take a seat next to him, leaving a respectable distance between their bodies. This was as much an interview as a meeting Naomi suspected. Finally, when she realized that the woman would not be starting the introductions, Naomi coughed softly and put on a smile.

"Hello. I'm Naomi Daiki. You are Kuronue's mother, yes?" She asked politely, trying to be as kind and polite as she could.

The woman's eyes trailed from the tea she was pouring to her son and then to the young woman that had spoken. "You may call me Akemi, Miss Daiki. Are you American?" The woman said before returning to pouring tea for the three of them.

"Mother!" Kuronue said, aghast. Naomi had been about to comment on the beauty of the name before the question had been asked.

"I was born and raised here in Japan. My father is American though. He came here to study our history and fell in love with my mother." Naomi said, placing a subtle hand on Kuronue's hand which had clenched into fist on his knee. She was used to those kinds of questions from hostile people—some still remembered what the United States had done to them during the Second World War. "On another note, your name is very beautiful."

_There._ Naomi thought; _let's see what she thinks of that!_

Akemi looked up at the young woman with amusement before holding up a tea cup for the young woman to take. Naomi smiled, said thank you, and took the cup quickly. She waited until Kuronue had gotten his tea and the matriarch had taken a drink before sipping her own tea.

"Miss Daiki, what job does your father have?" Akemi asked. Kuronue looked up from his tea cup. He was wary about all of these questions. If she answered wrong, it could all come crumbling down.

"My father is a research historian who is currently working on chronicling the last Emperors life for a class another teacher is planning on teaching at the college that my mother works at. My mother is a history teacher at the University close to our school." Naomi replied calmly before taking another sip of her tea.

"I see; a working family." Akemi said, keeping what she thought of that off her face. She was an expert on hiding her thoughts and emotions. "Do you have any siblings?"

"One brother, Kyo. He's two years younger than I am and just started his second year at our school. He wants to continue on to be a science major or possibly a game designer. He's still not sure." Naomi said with a small laugh.

"And yourself? What do you wish to do with your education and life?" Akemi asked, putting her empty cup down on the table in front of her to be refilled at a later time. Her face was smooth with polite interest splayed across it.

"Me? Mother wants me to follow her in being a history teacher, but really I'd like to take courses in business and criminal justice. It might take a lot of work but I'd like to work for a security firm or a private detective agency. It's not anything fancy, but it's what I like." Naomi said as she drank the last of her tea.

The questions went on like this for a time with Akemi asking questions that Naomi answered to the best of her ability. Kuronue added little tidbits here and there when he had something to say, but otherwise remained silence, watching the exchange with slowly evaporating worry. Finally the young woman that had led them to the tea room came in and announced that lunch was being served soon.

"Kuronue, go help Tyaki with preparing. I wish to speak with Naomi without you here to protect her." Akemi said, while her eyes leaft Naomi for the first time since the questioning began to land on her son. Kuronue opened his mouth to protest before thinking better and rising.

"Of course mother," Kuronue said before giving a kind smile to Naomi and leaving with Tyaki.

Naomi's nervousness heightened again. She had finally gotten comfortable during the interrogation and had thought that they would end soon. "What do you wish to speak with me about, Akemi?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

Akemi relaxed back in her chair, sipping her cup to give her a chance to draw the silence out. Then she returned her tea to the coffee table in front of her and looked Naomi in the eye. "Listen, Naomi," she began, before hesitating, showing the first sign of being a normal human that Naomi had seen the whole morning.

"From speaking with you I can tell that you are a good girl that wants to make her way in the world by her own means as long as she is happy with what she's doing. I respect women like that. They are brave to want to live that way. I must say though that I've seen women just like that turn away from their dreams at the prospect of a rich husband. If that is what you see in my son, I beg you to let him go and go on your own way. I do not want to meddle, for I think that Kuronue has the right to get his heart broken a few times if he has to. But I will not allow a woman to use him to get at our family's money. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Naomi gaped openly at the woman. Husband? Get at our family's money? The words rang in the girls head. "You… can't be serious Akemi." Naomi said with a half attempt at a laugh. But when the woman's frown didn't go away, Naomi put her own tea down and rose from her seat, anger flaring up.

"Ma'am, I appreciate what you are trying to do. But I am insulted at the insinuation that I want to marry just to get a chance at a fortune. For one, I am far too young to marry! Second of all, I would not marry for money even if I had the chance. I would choose a man—Kuronue most like if we still care for each other when that time comes—that I love and am willing to go through whatever comes up with. Now, if that is all, I do think I will go help Kuronue and that young woman put the food out. At least there, I won't be insulted by the accusations that all I'm doing here is asking for money!" Naomi snapped; her indignation and embarrassment plain on her face, though she tried to keep it from showing. She turned and began to move towards the door that would lead her out of the room and into the hallway that would let her leave. She was not going to accept being called a gold digger by a woman that had only known her for a good hour and a half.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Akemi rose and reached out a hand in a stopping motion. "Wait, Naomi, please. You must understand, this family is wealthy beyond what they should have. We help where we can by working ourselves and teaching Kuronue not to depend on the family but on himself. But we still care for him and do not want him to be tricked by a woman that only is interested in getting at the money. I, silly as it may seem, went through the same questioning by my husband's mother." Akemi told her, stopping the girl from leaving with a kind smile. "Please forgive me."

Naomi stopped from walking out and looked at the older woman that suddenly seemed very warm and welcoming after revealing her motives for the questionings. Naomi's feathers settled back down and she returned the smile.

"Akemi, I want to tell you something. The first day we met, I could hardly stand him. I wanted nothing more than to finish our project and get away with him. What I didn't know was that I'd met him online almost half a year before. We worked together for a week. That weekend I had agreed to meet who I knew as 'BatzRBlind' at the fair. When I got there and found out that it was Kuronue, I was horrified. And then he took me on one of the best dates I will ever have.

"That night I was hit by the car. The last thing I remember before passing out was the look that your son gave me. It was sad, horrified, worried, and had another aspect that until recently I didn't know—love." Naomi paused in her telling to compose herself before continuing.

"He has been more than a gentleman to me. He never told me about you, or what his home like was like. I didn't even know that his family was wealthy until he led me here an hour and a half ago. I admit that it was shocking, and it explained some things—but never once did it enter my mind to want to marry him for his money. I want to be able to do things with my life before I even consider marriage." Naomi said before pausing.

Akemi couldn't help but smile again at Naomi's conviction. "And I'm sure that you'll do great things with your life. Come, let's join the other two for lunch. Tyaki makes wonderful food." She said, walking to the door, Naomi following cautiously behind.

They joined Kuronue in a generous sized room where practically a banquet had been set out for their enjoyment. Besides Kuronue and Tyaki, there was another in the room—a fit older man, in his late 40s with pitch black hair. This she assumed had to be Kuronue's father. He sat at the head of the table, leaving two seats left for the two females to take. One was next to Kuronue on the left side and the other was on the right between Tyaki and the man. Akemi motioned for Naomi to take the one next to Kuronue which kept her far away from the strange man allowed her to take some comfort from the young man that she was with.

After they had sat, the older man introduced himself as Eito. Their lunch mirrored what had happened in the lunch room with questions asked by Akemi and Eito, and once or twice by Tyaki. Naomi answered the questions as patiently as she could, now understanding why they had to be asked.

When lunch was over, she found herself helping to clean up the table before she realized what she was doing—it was routine at her own house to help clean the table if one ate. Tyaki accepted the help with a smile and led the young woman out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

"I could tell that Master Eito and Mistress Akemi wanted to speak with Master Kuronue alone. I think you picked up on it too, subconsciously at least." Tyaki said as she put the food into the skin and started to let hot water fill the basin.

"No, I was just taught to help clean up if you helped to clean the plates." Naomi told the young woman as she took one side of the skin and waited to take a dish to rinse and dry. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course." Tyaki answered as she started to clear off one plate and then handed it to the girl. "What do you want to know?"

"I was wondering, who you are, connected to them I mean. I mean Akemi sounded earlier like she liked doing the work herself and that she liked to be self-dependant. They both don't sound like people that thought that way. So it doesn't make sense to hire a maid—if that is what you are." Naomi said thoughtfully as she took the clean dish and rinsed and dried it.

Tyaki looked at her stunned, as if no one else ever asked or said something like that. "You've only know Akemi and Eito for about an hour each, and you were able to figure that much out? You really are worth keeping around, if you ask me. I'm Kuronue's half-sister from Eito. He had a wife before Akemi, but, well, she left after I was born. She said that the stress of living to him when he refused to be spoiled was too much for her. Then he found Akemi and she's been a mother to me no matter the lack of blood tying us together as family. I like housework so I work for them. I get free room and board, but they pay me for everything else I do like the laundry and the dishes and cooking." Tyaki said with a large smile. All the while of talking she had worked on cleaning dish after dish and was already halfway done cleaning. "You'd never believe how relaxing that stuff makes me."

"So you just work around your own house and get paid for it?" Naomi asked with shock as she took the next dish into her hands.

"Yep!" Tyaki said with another giggle. Her laughter was a tad bit addicting and soon Naomi found herself laughing along as she helped clean the dishes.

Kuronue stuck his head in and watched them quietly for a few moments before coughing, bringing both their attention to him. "Having fun Naomi?" he asked gently, his eyes surveying her as a dish washer for a moment with amusement.

"Yeah. Tyaki was just telling me about the time when you dropped a dish and it broke and you spent the whole day trying to glue it back together before anyone got home." Naomi said with a laugh before drying her hands. They had just finished the dishes. Handing the towel to Tyaki who took it gratefully, Naomi moved over to Kuronue.

"So, I see you enjoy helping out my older sister." Kuronue told her with a smile, wondering if she knew or not yet.

"Oh yes, Tyaki is a ball to talk with. Mind if I ask what your parents wanted to talk to you about?" Naomi asked as he took her arm and led her out to the backyard where a koi pond waited for Naomi to look at.

"They just wanted to make sure that I liked you and that I wasn't going to harm you on our vacation and what I was planning on doing up there with you." Kuronue said vaguely, his real plan being far too much to talk to her here. "They approve of you though. My mother likes you a lot. Father is waiting to see what mother has to say when they speak in private. They said they'd like it if you joined us for lunch again sometime."

"I'd love to. Your mother was right, Tyaki's cooking is amazing." Naomi said as she knelt next to the pond, looking down at the fish that were there. She tried to keep her knees out of the snow, shivering a little as a cold gust of wind flew by. Kuronue knelt next to her and warmed her with his arms.

"Come on. We should get you home." Kuronue whispered into her ear, so as not to interrupt the moment. Snow had started to fall around them in gentle waves. A koi jumped out of the water as Naomi turned her face to look up at him. Their eyes met and slowly they kissed, right there in front of the pond, Kuronue shielding her with his body from the cold.

They separated from each other after a sweet kiss and rose, leaving the house that Kuronue called home. The next week found them celebrating new years and finally meeting up at Kuronue's house the day of their trip. Akemi had secured a private car to take them up to the hot springs and then to pick them up after their stay was over.

They rode up to the hot spring in a comfortable silence, Naomi leaning against Kuronue who wrapped his arms around her. They spoke once or twice, trying to figure out what they were going to do first. When they arrived at the hot spring they signed in and were led to their room. By the time that they arrived at the hot springs it was early evening and dinner was served right after they were comfortable in their rooms.

Naomi excused herself after dinner and went to the springs. She entered the springs, glad that no one else was in there for the moment and looked around. Had the springs not been heated, she never would have been able to go in for it had begun to snow again. She relaxed back and watched the snow fall, trying to relax.

She had been harboring some guilty pleasures about this trip that she wanted to work out. She had four nights to spend in the same room with Kuronue. What if things got a bit hot? Would she allow him? Was she ready for that big of a step?

Naomi was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear another guest join the springs until a voice she knew too well spoke.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the slut Naomi." Miyumi said she slipped her slender body into the springs. Her hair was pulled up into two braided buns on the sides of her head so that they wouldn't get wet. Naomi still only had ear length hair and so had had no reason to pull hers back.

Naomi's stomach did a flip flop. No she didn't want to be here now. Not if Miyumi was staying here. It would make it worse than ever if she found out that Naomi was here with Kuronue and only Kuronue. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl who can only spread gossip to fight." Naomi said back before rising from the pool and walking out quickly. She didn't leave quick enough for she heard the laughter from Miyumi as she fled to the changing room.

When she returned to her room, she hugged her robe close to her body. When she looked around the room she realized that during her absents, Kuronue had requested a sliding wall be put up to half the room. Naomi supposed that answered her question about whether things were going to get warm and sexy over this weekend. Without checking in with Kuronue she got dressed in her pajamas and curled up under the blankets of the bed that was made for her on the floor in the traditional Japanese style.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next morning Kuronue entered the part of the room that Naomi slept in to find her curled up protectively under the covers. Frowning he walked over to her and knelt next to her to pull back the covers that hid her face. She had a peaceful look on that contradicted the way she had curled up. Had she been cold? He would ask her when she woke he supposed as he rose and went silently from the room though he stopped in the doorway and looked back at her. The sun shone on her red hair but didn't disturb her.

He felt his heart lurch. What would she say when he asked her what he had been meaning to ask her the night before? No? Maybe? Never? Or, best of all, yes?

He slide the door closed and headed off, leaving the sleeping girl to get a bath. He sat back in the hot spring and looked around at the wintery landscape around him. It was the new year, 2008. He was going to graduate the coming spring as was the girl he had brought here. They would be going to college in the fall.

His hand clutched around the present for her he'd brought, hiding it from view when a pair of men joined the men's side of the spring a half hour later. His quiet sanctuary gone, he rose and walked back to the locker room to change. He pulled on his clothes after drying off and walked back the way to the room. Halfway there, he bumped into someone when he wasn't looking and the present that he'd been holding so protectively went flying into the air.

Miyumi picked it up after she'd righted herself and looked at it. Her cheeks turned a light pink as she looked up at the man she had walked into before realizing it was Kuronue. When he saw Miyumi, Kuronue paled and then got a look of indifference on his face.

"Can I have that back please?" he asked, reaching out to take it from her. When she let it drop slowly back into his hand, Kuronue smiled icily. "Stay away from Naomi, Miyumi. I will not like it at all if I find her sad again on this trip." With that said he walked around the girl and continued on his way.

When Kuronue opened the door to their rooms he found the girl he had been thinking about all morning. She sat in the window seat of their room, her tank top revealing her creamy skin while her baggy pj pants hid her muscular legs which she'd worked so hard on. He halted in the doorway for a moment to watch her watch something out the window. Then he moved forward to wrap gentle arms around her neck and hug her back against him…

Naomi had awoken just five minutes before Kuronue returned. She stretched and yawned, going over to the window that looked out over a waterfall in the distance. Naomi found herself relaxing as she sat in the window seat to look at the waterfall. She didn't even realize that Kuronue had returned until he leaned down and wrapped his muscular arms around her.

Naomi jerked to look over her shoulder before relaxing as she saw the long black hair and blue-purple eyes. "It's so beautiful here Kuronue. You have no idea how happy I am that you invited me." She whispered after shifting so he could join her on the window seat. She leaned back against him and closed her eyes, her hands going up to hold his.

"I think this place is okay. The beautiful part about it is you, my Nightress." Kuronue whispered, rather romantically Naomi noted, into her ear before kissing her cheek. He felt her cheek muscles move to form a smile under his lips before he pulled away and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Even with my scars and short hair?" Naomi asked softly, still conscious of the scar on the left side of her face. She had tried to cover it up with make-up the week before she had re-started school but the cover-up had been wiped away by the end of the day. If she had had her long hair she could have hidden it.

"Those are some of the things that make you beautiful. Beautiful, sexy, and if I may say so myself, kind of bad-ass." Kuronue said with a big grin that infected Naomi as she looked up at him. She relaxed back into his grasp and fell silent.

They sat in silence, content to be together. One might say that they looked more like an old married couple rather than a couple that had only been together for a little over four months. The next two days flew by for them as they enjoyed the springs, the food, the game room and trails that the hot springs offered. They ran into Miyumi a few times, but seemed quiet despite her cold looks at the two. No one in the hot springs heard a rumor spill from Miyumi's lip during the first two days.

It was coming on evening on the third day when all hell broke loose at the hot springs. Kuronue hadn't gotten the courage to ask Naomi the whole time and had instead been hiding the ring in his pants or jacket pockets. It had been cold when he was alone and burning when he was with Naomi.

They were just finishing dinner that had been provided for them by one of the hot springs maids when Kuronue finally got the courage to do it. Nibbling the inside of his cheek, he dug his hand into his rob pocket and pulled the object out of it in clenched hands. Naomi blinked over at him with a tilt of her head, her hazel eyes feeling like fire-hot pokers digging into his skin. He didn't think he had ever been this nervous before in his life.

"Kuronue, are you all right? Did something from dinner make you sick?" Naomi asked, concern filling her. He was paler than normal, and his eyes were wide as if he was frightened or about to hurl and he was trying to hold it in. She rose from her side of the table and went to his side.

Kuronue looked over at her and tried to swallow. When she had knelt beside him, the dam in him broke. He turned to face her. Taking her right hand in own right, he shifted to kneel before her.

"Naomi, my love, my star, my Nightress, I feel like I've known you forever, even though physically I've only known you for three months. This isn't a question that you need to answer anytime soon. It's more of a proposal, actually." Kuronue rambled, taking out the ring that Miyumi had seen and had put two and two together the first day. "I put this ring on your finger to symbolize what we may have one day. Naomi, not right now, not next week, but after we both get our degrees, will you be ever so kind as to let me have you as my wife? I would be forever grateful if you did."

Naomi sat where she was, staring up into his wide eyes as he slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. She felt herself swoon a little. She felt like she had been driven through with a piece of glass and the shock had just started up. Without a word she rose and took a few stumbled steps back, her eyes never leaving his face. Her mouth opened and closed as if trying to speak to him. Finally she bumped into the wall behind her.

She could see the hope, the love, the wistfulness slowly leave Kuronue's eyes as he waited. He thought that she was going to say no, when really she didn't know what she was going to say. "Le-let me think about it, please." She whispered before reaching over and grabbing her bathrobe before darting out the door to the hot springs—a place she knew that she could relax in and think while being alone for the most part.

Kuronue watched her flee the room and knew inside himself that he should have waited. He had been tired of waiting though. They had known each other online for almost a year. They had physically met almost five months before. He fell back into a sitting position, feeling rejected and like a fool. What person in their right mind would propose to a girl that wasn't even out of high school yet? But he had seen the moment she had been hit with the car how fragile her life was. If he lost her, he would never get another chance. Life was too fast for him to just let the opportunity go.

But now, because of his rushing, he had probably just thrown his last chance to be with her out. He rose from his seat and quietly retreated to his side of the room, closing the makeshift door between the two halves of the room.

Naomi found herself in the hot springs holding up the ring to inspect it ten minutes later. Her mind said no, it had been too fast for any sensible person to want to marry another—even if it was after they had gotten their college degrees. Her heart rejoiced at the opportunity.

The young woman looked up at the moon that was filtering through some of the dark storm clouds that threaten to open up and drown her in snow like the first night they had been there. "What should I do?" She asked softly to the moon and the sky, wishing for once that they could answer. The sound of slapping feet against wet concrete alerted that she was no longer alone, but she didn't look around. It was probably one of the other people that were staying there that weekend.

Naomi closed her eyes and basked in the moonlight that remained visible for a few moments before getting covered up by snow-clouds once again. Ripples in the water caused her to open her eyes and check out who had joined the bath. Chills went up her spine.

Miyumi stood there not two feet away from her and yet her gaze was not the icy one she had had all weekend when they'd ran into each other. It was murderous as it took in Naomi sitting there, holding the ring above water so it wouldn't get wet and she could contemplate it.

Miyumi gave no warning before she lunged at the girl with the ring, her fingers wrapping around her throat…

Kuronue was disturbed by the yelling from the hallway. He rose and went to the front door, opening it to look about. Two men in hot spring management clothing raced past, but Kuronue was able to catch a bit of the hurried conversation.

"The other girl just attacked her in the spring! She's not breathing now!"

Kuronue's heart froze. Girl, spring, breathing flashed into his mind for the briefest of seconds and then he was off, running after the two men. He didn't care if it was in the girl's side of the hot spring! He followed them in and tried to move forward through the crowd of women and men that stood in the doorway.

It seemed to take forever to get through. He stepped on people's toes, pushed; shoved, said it was important that he get through—that his girlfriend had been in the springs. When he got through finally and out into the springs he saw a sight that stopped his heart.

Miyumi was being wrestled to the ground. She was raving and thrashing. "She shouldn't even be alive! She should be in a coma and I should be with Kuronue! I should be! She had no right to take that away!" she was crying out. Kuronue winced.

While it had been true that he had dated Miyumi while Naomi had been in the coma, he had only done it to get her to shut up and to get his own mind off the fact he hadn't been able to save Naomi from the car hitting her. Naomi knew that. He had explained it that afternoon the rumors had started to spread.

The second thing that chilled his heart was a very still body that was being given CPR by another girl. The short red hair, the scar on the left cheek. Kuronue moved forward as if in a dream until he collapsed next to the young woman. Naomi was paler than she should have been.

He took her cold hand in his and found it grasped around something—the ring. It had all happened because of his proposal. As he tried to pry the ring away, the grip Naomi had on it tightened and she gasped, bolting up right to vomit water out of her lungs…

Naomi had felt someone trying to get her hand open first. And then the need to breathe took over and she was pushing people out of the way so she could get the foul tasting spring water out of her mouth and lungs. A wave of people came into view, but it was the last face—Kuronue's face—that made her finally gasp out the one word she knew he'd understand; the one word that would answer his question and set her life's road anew.

"Yes."

The End

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTHOR: Well my chicks, this tale is done. I really have enjoyed this roller coaster of a fan fiction—in both writing it and reading the comments I've gotten for it. If I feel I have enough approval from you all I may, eventually, write a sequel to this. But that'll be after I do the other two stories I planned off the Coma dream that I had in here.<p>

Which by the way, here is the description/plot of that story:

Name: The Bats Human Rose (May change, but I'm sure that'll be it)

Summary: A spirit world spy is kidnapped when found following Yoko Kurama and Kuronue after one of their raids. Survival instincts demand that she serve the demons by giving them information about their enemies. She knows that she has enough information to keep her alive for at least a year, if she spaces it out. But what happens when demon and human become uncommonly close? What will happen to the girl when she runs out of information to trade for her life? Will she trade other favors for it, or will she calmly accept death? Setting: 1800s Japan/Demon World, Characters: Kuronue x human character yet to be named (any ideas, please leave a comment).

The second story will be called: The Human's Bat Rose. Unless of course I change the name of the other fan fiction.

Anyway, be on the lookout for that story, for I'm sure it'll come up soon (Next week or so, maybe more since school is picking up.).

Once more, THANK YOU ALL MY LOVELY LITTLE READERS~

ROSEY


End file.
